Aquaman Legend of a King
by Tekqueen
Summary: This Aquaman fan fiction story starts of as he is discovering his powers and how to rule as king of Atlantis. Swiming alone he finds a lady tossed over board soons to think that he has found something that is a true treasure.
1. Chapter 1

Aquaman Legend of a King

Diving deeper and deeper into the deep endless blue of Safire Ocean he swims faster and faster enjoying the speed and the rush of the water around him as he swims. Enjoying the pure freedom of swimming any where he wants to the currents guiding him the warmth of the sunlight shining through the water as he smiles.

"The sunlight shining on the water then on me it feels so good right now." He says to himself content and relaxed.

"What? What's that?" He says stopping for a minute he closes his eyes focusing on the disturbance in the ocean.

An image of an awful storm comes to his mind seeing off the coast of an island a ship sailing on the waters trying to steer through the waves as he sees the crew aboard working franticly to keep the ship from capsizing in the ocean. The image of a beautiful lady on board the ship whom is trying to get below deck where it might be safer for her but the winds are strong as she struggles to get down blow deck. Strong winds blowing around her as her shawl blows overboard and into the ocean as it tosses around her deep dark long brown hair that glistens in the moonlight her eyes focused on getting to safety. Watching her closely he wants to make sure that she gets below deck safely the winds howling around her make her slide back on the deck a few steps blowing her towards the edge of the ship knocking her over board.

Hitting the water with such great force she is instantly knocked unconscious sensing she is unconscious and falling like a leaf from a tree to the bottom of the ocean. Quickly he swims faster and faster towards her position wanting to get to her as soon as possible. Catching up to her as she is falling towards the ocean floor he slows down his pace catching her before she hits the bottom of the ocean. Staring at her for a minute he is struck by her beauty and her kind heart that he can sense this even though she is unconscious in his arms.

Unconscious in his arms he talks to her as he races for the surface of the ocean knowing he needs to get her to the surface fast. "Your safe with me I'll get you to safety here just listen to the sound of my voice let it calm you." He says softly his voice melodic in tone.

Surfacing Aquaman sees a beach head a few miles away after a whale had told him he was close to land and where the lady had been traveling to which the whale had told him that it is her summer home.


	2. Chapter 2

Swimming with great speed he hurries towards the beach surfacing he carefully brings her to the shore. "Your safe miss your back home." Saying with her Aquaman sees a strand of her long dark brown hair over her face. Reaching over carefully he moves the strand of hair from her face softly his hand brushes the side of her face.

In a daze she opens her eyes for a minute before passing out from exhaustion knowing he really shouldn't take her any further up to the castle that is her summer home. He can't help his heart but to pick her up very carefully and carries her up to the castle. Carrying her up to the castle he is able to take her to the living room and carefully set her on the small sofa near the fireplace.

"You're still very cold." He says as he brushes his hand down her face again smiling and happy that she is safe he finds a blanket on a near by chair and covers her with it. "Your safe now sleep well." Aquaman says as he silently leaves the castle leaving her to sleep. Even when leaving he can't take his eyes off her as he moves towards the door turning back for a minute he stares at her. Knowing he can't stay on land much longer as he is already starting to feel a little weakened he jumps back into the sea letting the waters renew him the energy reenergizing him as he swims. Still seeing her in his minds eyes still staring at her still not wanting to have left her there alone but yet he knew he had to leave her.

Swimming with great speed back to Atlantis Aquaman can't get this beautiful lady out of his mind so distracted he almost runs into a whale.

"Sorry I didn't see you." He apologizes.

"It's alright Aquaman how are you today?" the lady whale answers back.

"I'm fine just was a little distracted there for a second are you ok?"

"Oh yes I'm fine even you had ran into me I would have been ok I have four kids they run to me for sport sometimes just to give me a hard time." She says smiling.

"How are the little ones?"

"Oh good they still cling to me like barnacles to the bottom of a boat. They love me dearly and I love them dearly. I know you can swim faster than me but would you like a ride back to Atlantis?"

"Sometimes I think it would be nice to slow down a bit yes that would be nice."

"Great sit on my back and hold onto my fin and we'll be off. Now tell me about this lady you can't get out of your head Aquaman."

"How did you know I had someone on my mind?"

"I know that look that distracted look Aquaman your thinking about someone you would like to see again and be with again but your not sure how you would as you can't stay on land for long without becoming weak."

"Sometimes I think you are too perceptive Dreelis."

"We have been friends for years come talk to me Aquaman tell me about this beautiful lady you can get out of your minds heart." She says with a grin.

Smiling Aquaman laughs a bit, "I think you know me too well Dreelis you have always been a good friend to me. I know also you're not going to stop hounding me until I tell you."

"Nope I won't." She says with a grin.

"I was swimming through the waters just getting away from Atlantis for a while just needed to get away for a while. Lavart has been giving me lesions on how to use my powers and trying to learn how to be a good king. I needed to get away from it to find some time to relax for a while."

"Does Lavart know you're gone?" she asks in an inquiring knowing tone that she knows that he doesn't know Aquaman had left Atlantis for a while.

"No he doesn't but I am king and I can go where I want to I needed to get out of the palace for a while. I have been working non stop all day and I wanted to go for a swim."

"Ok enough stalling tell me about the lady you were starting to tell me about."

"She is so beautiful Dreelis her long brown hair glistens in the sunlight her eyes are as blue as the oceans I live in. I was swimming in the oceans I sensed a disturbance in the water I don't know what it was until I stopped for a second and concentrated with my telepathic abilities I was able to see in my minds eye what was going on. I saw a ship it was caught in a storm. Then I saw her she was trying to get back below deck she was struggling against the high winds. Trying to get below deck she was knocked overboard into the sea I couldn't leave her I had to save her."

"I swam to where she had fallen into the ocean I caught her in my arms and carried her to her summer home an old castle on the coast of and old city not too far from here."

"You read her mind didn't you to try to find out where she was going when after she had fallen overboard and into your arms." Dreelis says in a wistful tone of voice smiling at the same time knowing she's right.

"Yes I did but her thoughts are her own I only wanted to know where she lived so I could take her back to where she would be safe. She couldn't be in the sea she had to get back to shore."

"Now your mind is stuck on her and so is your heart Aquaman I have known you since you were a little Aquaboy swimming around the ocean and I know that you are head over fins for her." Dreelis says smiling as he looks away for minute silently admitting that Dreelis is right.

"It's amazing how you can read me like a book Dreelis." Aquaman says smiling.

"Well were here Aquaman take care see you soon and if you see my little ones tell them it's time to come back home."

"I will thank you Dreelis."

"Your welcome your majesty." She says with a bow to him.

"You know you don't have to call me that."

"I know good night Aquaman."

"Good night Dreelis." He says waving as she leaves.

"There you are I have been looking for you all day where have you been?" Lavart says coming up to him.

"I had to get away for a while I greatly appreciate the lessons in using my powers but I needed to go out for a swim. I needed the time away from the palace and from being king."

"Understandable but you still have things to learn come one more lesson today then you are free to do what you wish. Come follow me to the study there we will continue our work." Lavart says as he turns to walk towards the study. Looking behind him he glances over his shoulder to see if Aquaman is following him smiling to himself as he is pleased to see that Aquaman is following him to the study.

The two footmen standing at the studies doors open the doors for them as they pass by entering the room. "Come Aquaman its time to learn more about your powers and how to use them wisely now you will learn how to further work with your telekinetic powers."

Following Lavart Aquaman barley hears him as his mind is thinking about the lady he has saved from drowning in the ocean. The glint of her hair shining in the late sunlight her pale yet perfect face how blue her eyes were when she looked at him for that split second in time.

"Are you hearing me Aquaman? Please pay attention." Lavart scolds him.

"Please could we continue this tomorrow I need to relax for the rest of the night please Lavart."

Sighing Lavart can see he is tired and needs to relax for the rest of the night, "Alright I do see you are tired you may go for now. But you must be focused on your studies to prepare yourself to be king of Atlantis." Lavart says with a noble tone his voice.

"I am focused on my studies but I need to stop studying for tonight my mind is tired and I can't concentrate on this tonight."

"I understand go relax and I'll send one of the servants to bring you something for dinner. Good night your majesty." Lavart says bowing to Aquaman.

Leaving the study Aquaman goes to his own private chambers to unwind from a long day of knowledge being crammed into his mind. Rubbing his forehead and running his hands trough his blond hair he sighs as he walks to the window and stands in front of it looking out over Atlantis the vast kingdom that is his making it official with the coronation ceremony later that month.

Standing in front of the large window he looks over his vast kingdom lost in thought he doesn't see the royal maid coming in and leaving his dinner for him on a small desk by one of the windows surrounding his room. Silently the maid leaves him to let him have some time to himself without being a King to let the work of the day fade away as the sun slips below the horizon.

"I'm surrounded by people and the sea but I'm lonely I want to have someone beside me someday I need someone to share this all with I am so solitary and alone. My powers are great indeed but it seams like I can't have the one thing that I have always wanted someday." Aquaman says sighing as his thoughts fall upon the lady he saved earlier that day those deep dark blue eyes staring up at him for that split second he had lost all his senses in those eyes thinking for that one brief second that he could have something that he had only ever dreamed about.

"I want to see her again." He says to himself as he walks over to the desk and sits down to enjoy his dinner.

Miles away on the shores the lady in the castle wakes up to find herself alone in the castle were she had been traveling to safe and sound. "How did I get here?"

"Last thing I recall is being tossed overboard by the howling winds of the storm brewing outside and now I'm here. This doesn't make sense but I am here and safe." Getting up she goes upstairs to her room. Taking a quick shower and cleaning up she turns in for the night to get a good nights sleep. The flash of a very kind face meets her in her dreams his face strong and yet kind and tender at the same time his blond hair glistening in the sunlight like golden threads his eyes as deep as the ocean itself.

Waking up to sunlight shining in through the soft curtains hanging in her room as the soothing sound of ocean wave hitting the rocks below the cliffs below where the castle sits. Going downstairs to the kitchen she is greeted by Travanna, "Good Morning Lady Dragon how are you this morning? I thought you were lost at sea after your ship was caught in that awful storm." Travanna says rushing to Dragons side hugging her.

"I'm fine Travanna."

"I am so happy to see your safe but how did you get here the ship was miles away from these shores."

"I was saved by a man."

"A man how could you have been saved by a man you were miles away from shore and the castle you must have dreamt it dear."

"I was saved by a man his hair was blond and those eyes those deep dark blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean itself he was wonderful. His face strong but yet kind and compassionate and tender all at once."

"You must have been dreaming come let me help you to the drawing room and you can sit by the fire and relax today. It's cloudy outside so they weather isn't sunny today so it's a good day for staying inside though tomorrow it will be sunny so you can go outside and relax outdoors."

"Thank you Travanna." Dragon says smiling as she leans on Travanna for help in guiding her to the drawing room.

Entering the room Travanna says smiling, "There you are a nice arrangement of pillows by the fireplace thought I don't recall them being there before but anyway you can relax and enjoy the warm fire." Travanna says as Dragon settles down on the pillows making herself comfortable.

"Can I bring you anything Dragon?"

"Yes Travanna some warm tea would ne nice some Darjeeling tea would be great thank you."

"Your welcome dear take it easy and relax by the fireplace no work for you today I mean it if I catch you working on some thing I'll toss your books out the window."

Laughing Dragon smiles, "I won't I promise I don't want to loose any of my books or any part of my vast history collection."

"Wise choice Dragon." Travanna says with a grin as she leaves Dragon by the fire to relax and possibly sleep for a few hours.

Lying on the pillows Dragon relaxes by the fire letting the warmth of the fire calm and relax her after such a trying evening. Curling up she soon falls asleep dreaming of the face of the man who had saved her from drowning. The image of the face she had seen that night comes to her mind yet again. Those deep dark blue eyes that seam to go on and on so beautiful and deep are those eyes she can't get them out of her mind. Looking into those eyes she has seen such kindness and compassion and a noble honorability the mark of truly good man.

Travanna enters the room with a tea pot and a mug for Dragon, "I am sorry did I wake you?"

"No I was only dozing a little bit of a cat nap I suppose thank you for brining me the tea I need it to relax and calm me."

"Your welcome call me if you need me Dragon."

"I will thank you." Dragon says as she pours herself a cup of tea and curls up in the blankets and on the pillows again. Closing her eyes she sees those eyes again those deep dark blue eyes that seam endless in their depth and kindness and honorable character that lies behind them. Sighing to herself she says, "Those eyes I want to see those eyes again."

"Good morning your majesty." Lavart says as Aquaman walks into the study coming for a lesson on how to use his powers.

"Good morning Lavart."

"Now today we will start today's lesson how to control and use your powers. Today's lesson is about control this will test your telekinetic powers and help you to make them stronger so you can use them better." Lavart says instructing Aquaman on how to use his powers.

"Ok now you will need to concentrate focus your mind and try to move a book off the shelf the one entitled History of the Kings of Atlantis." Lavart instructs.

Concentrating he looks at the book slowly it moves off the shelf floating towards him hanging in mid air in front of him. Picking it up out of mid air he sets it safely on the desk.

"Very good Aquaman very good now we'll try something more challenging let me think for a minute." Lavart says turning away for a minute.

Taking advantage of his distracted attention Aquaman's thoughts drift back to the lady he had saved. "Those eyes so beautiful and endearing I don't know her well but I can easily sense that she has a good kind caring heart a true lady indeed. I want to see her again."

"Aquaman please pay attention to my instructions and my guidance on how to use your powers to make yourself an even greater king. Your mind is else ware today we will start lessons again tomorrow."

Leaving the grand study Aquaman walks towards the one place in the castle where he can truly be alone a small balcony over looking a few of the kingdom. Were a small stream runs through it. This is one of the places he goes when the truly wants to be alone her e no one would ever bother him here.

"I want to see her again so badly to make sure she is safe now to have someone outside of this kingdom and the seas to know me would be wonderful." He says sighing thinking it's only an amusing thought at best.

"Your mind isssssss else ware besides here on matters of state is it not your majesty?" An eerie snake like voice says.

"Who said that?"

"Over here your majesty in the stream please do come over I wish to talk to you if I may."

Seeing an eerie looking head just above the water staring at him with dark green eyes it says to him, "Majesty I have come here as I have sensed your thoughts and wanted to try to help you."

"You were listening in on my thoughts?"

"No never I only knew you were thinking of someone on land that you wished to see again and in your present form you can't stay with her for long."

"No I couldn't I would needs to be in water I can't stay out of water for a long time."

"I know someone who can help you be with her again I only wish to help you I know my appearance is a bit ugly but I wish to help this great king of Atlantis."

"Who is this person you will be guiding me to?"

"Oh don't be concerned your majesty this is a truly wise and wonderful lady with great powers of her own she uses them to help people for the betterment of the lives in the sea. Come now great king follow me I will lead you to her so she can help you your majesty."

Pausing for a minute he then dives into the stream leading to the ocean and follows the eerie looking eel's course to the badlands of the ocean steaming hot matter spurting up from gazers along the ocean floor steam rising from the cracks in the ocean.

"Careful your majesty there are steam vents and gazers all along here so be careful of were you are swimming wouldn't want you to get hurt by the steam and hot water." The eel warns him as they swim towards a shimmering almost crystal like structure. "Were here majesty follow me. Wait here so I can announce your arrival to the lady of this great manor." The eel says swimming inside into a room where a throne like chair sits whispering to a figure she emerges from the room she was in.

"Come she will see you now."

"What is her name?" Aquaman whispers to the eel.

"Come in Aquaman great king of Atlantis." She says welcoming him into her manor with a great smile on her face.

Swimming up to her Aquaman sees she is very beautiful her sea colored hair that reaches to her feet floating around her as the currents toss it around her. "I am Zavatrit I have heard that you saved a lady from drowning and now you can't get this one out of your mind. You wish to see her again yes?"

"Yes I do wish to see her again I can't' get her out of my mind I don't' know her will but I know her heart is good I could sense it."

"I know your very observant and very good judge of character Aquaman king of Atlantis. As you wish to see her again but still in your present from you can't be with her for long without having to be in water. This might be a bit a bit odd for her if your constantly having to be in water after a while she might think your odd."

"What?"

"No offense your majesty I am only stating something that she might find unusual in her eyes and might have her turn away from you."

"Your probably right Zavatrit but I still wish to see her again I have missed her and thought about her often."

"I can help you dear king of Atlantis. Come follow me to my study there I can give you what you seek so you can see her again. By the way her name is Dragon she has a job in the world above and has become very successful at it which accounts for her comfortable surroundings."

Pausing for a minute Zavatrit says, "I can tell you more if you wish."

"Please tell me more about her."

"As you wish Dragon as she is called is a wealthy lady but still is humble she doesn't flaunt her wealth she uses it for great good. She has thought of you to every so often she wishes to see you again to incase you were wondering."

Entering the study it's beautiful yet eerie at the same time the wall shine a soft green color the almost gargoyle statue columns are twisted in their expressions their stone gray teeth showing in their twisted smiles.

"Come further to the desk here it's alright your safe here. Now you wish to see her again of course but you can't be out of water for long otherwise you're weakened. This can easily be taken care of so you can be with her. Great king of Atlantis I can give you a potion that will allow you to be with her for exactly four days. In this time you will be able to live outside the water without becoming weak."

"Thank you Lady Zavatrit." Aquaman says with a thoughtful smile and genuine thanks for her help.

"Hold on a minute I know you are grateful for my help and I appreciate that a great deal so this is what else is in store for you when you do use this magic. I will gladly give you this magic but still it come with a price. When you drink this vile of magic as it hits the back oaf your throat it will seam like you are being chocked by unseen hands. Your throat will as if claws were scratching it making it rough as your vice is drawn from you. On the beach you will watch it float away from you disappearing on the wings of the wind. You will need to be on the beach to use this magic wouldn't want you to disappear in the ocean. With each passing day when the moon rises in the sky and you have not won her heart you will turn back into the sea."

"What do you mean I will turn back into the sea?"

"It means that with each passing day when the moon rises in the sky and you have not own her heart when the moon light falls upon you will turn back into the sea you will you need to be back in water again. Each night you will change water by the day and your need for water will be strong. Your form will change to be that of a mythical creature of the sea. With each rising moon the pain and change will be more painful if you are willing to endure all this I will give you this magic so you can be with her. Will you endure everything I have said or do you wish to go back to Atlantis and forget about he?"

"I can't forget her she means a lot to me I will endure all that you have said Lady Zavatrit I wish to see her again I want to be with her."

"As you wish I will give you this magic to use." Lady Zavatrit says reaching into a cabinet and retrieving a vile for him.

"One more thing great king of Atlantis." Lady Zavatrit says with great respect to him. "If you do win her heart you will turn back to your present from and she will learn who you truly are and you will be free to return to Atlantis and make her your queen if that is what you wish. If you don't win her heart upon he last day the moon rises in the sky you will disappear from the land world and be brought back here and never again will you be able to go on land again. You will spend the rest of your life living alone in Atlantis never again to be up on the land world again. Do you still accept what I have said and no you still wish to use this magic?"

"Yes Lady Zavatrit I will endure all that you have said I want to see her again please let me see her again by using your magic."

"Your remarks are very kind indeed and noble for now take this vile and use the magic be sure you are on the beach wouldn't want you to suffocate in the water meaning drown in the ocean before you can spend time with her. I meant no offense great king I only wanted you to be careful." Lady Zavatrit says bowing to him in apology.

"No need to apologize Lady Zavatrit thank you for telling me. This means a lot to me thank you again Lady Zavatrit you have earned the gratitude of a king."

Standing in stunned silence Lady Zavatrit doesn't know what to say as no one has ever shown this much respect to her for a split second she almost regrets what she is about to do.

"Your welcome now go with the one you want to see again I can tell your heart is with her go enjoy your time on the surface with her." She says waving as she watches him swim up to the surface.

"Jusst when were you ssssooo sentimental or emotional like that I haven't' sssssseeennn that look on your face in a long time." The eel says swimming up beside her.

"Oh my pet there you were I was wondering where you were hiding. Come my pet stay with me for a bit please I wish you company."

"What's going on missssstressss?" He says in a hissy tone of voice like a snake.

"I was emotional for a second but that is over for this is for a better life for the both of us my pet after he is trapped he will be alone and wanting companionship then he will be mine to control and I will rule Atlantis myself."

Swimming up to the castle reaching the shore in a matter of minutes he walks up to the beach finding a slanted rock that has been weathered by storms and winds through the years he sits down on it. Staring out over the ocean for a while he thinks of all the wonders he has seen since he had discovered his roots as King of Atlantis. The extrodary knowledge that he is so much more than what he had ever thought that he could be the powers he has he never thought he would have been king of anything.

"I have to see her again she means so much to me I have to see that she is safe and happy I have missed her so much." He says to himself. "I want to do this to be with her again holding her in my arms is the only thing I have been able to think about ever since I first rescued her from my oceans."

Turning the vile over in his hands he stares t it for a minute admiring the glowing green crystal glass in his hands. The cork a beautiful ocean wave carved in a frosted blue the liquid inside seaming to have a glow all its own making it look all the more eerie. His heart conquering the thoughts of his mind of how eerie the liquid looks he takes the cork out of the vile tossing it aside as he hears it land softly on the sand. Taking the vile he drinks it all down choking down the awful liquid in one gulp.

"That was awful oh that was terrible." He says to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahhh!" He screams as just as Lady Zavatrit had said to him his throat is being choked by an unseen set of hands. His throat being scratched as his voice is being pulled from him in front of him an eerie green smoke with a glowing orb in its hand disappears into dust on the wind being carried away. The fragments of smoke glow in the moonlight like diamonds being carried away on the wings of the winds.

Putting a hand to his throat he tries to access his powers to try to lessen the pain of the magic. Closing is eyes he finds his powers are diminished fading away becoming weaker as sweat runs down his face. Gasping for air pain coursing through him as the life of the sea is taken from him he collapses on the sands of the beach.

"Have you been here all day its night Lady Dragon." Travanna asks her.

"Yes I have been we should get you up to your room you need to get a good nights sleep so you can go out tomorrow it's going to be a bright sunny day and I know you will want to go outside so get your butt upstairs so you have the energy to go outside." Travanna says in a mothering tone of voice.

Picking up on this Dragon says back, "Yes mother I'll go upstairs and go night night." She says grinning.

"Very funny Dragon now go upstairs and I'll bring you a small dinner then you shower and to off to bed missy."

"Yes mother dear." Dragon says teasing as she runs up the stairs before Travanna can catch her.

Entering her room Dragon sits on the window seat for a minute looking out over the ocean and beach view from her room. The light of the moon shining on the water creates a path of shimmering light on the water.

"The view up here at night is so beautiful the way the light shines on the water creating a path of light ne could walk on." Dragon says to herself.

"There you are I thought you might be sitting here by the window." Travanna says entering Dragons room.

"Still trying to mother me Travanna?"

"I am indeed you need it the direction and guidance Dragon. Now here is a dinner try for you some chicken marsala and garlic bread for you along with a bit of milk for you to."

"Thank you Travanna."

"I'll leave you to eat dinner and relax call for me when you're finished and I'll come back for the tray so then you can get some sleep."

Leaving Travanna lets Dragon relax for the night and leaving her nagging and teasing at bay for the rest of the night.

Finishing dinner and after taking a quick shower she goes to sleep for the night her dreams still showing her the kind face she had seen whom had saved her from drowning in the ocean. Those deep dark blue eyes that seam endless in their depth she is lost in them the way he held her and brushed his hand down her face to let her know she is safe with him. Those arms those strong arms that held her so tightly and wouldn't let her go keeping her safe in their grasp.

Waking up to a bright sunny day Dragon wakes up late afternoon getting up she puts on a soft blue dress for the day and runs outside for the beach.

"Where are you going you haven't had lunch yet you need something to eat before you go outside."

"I don't care I have been cooped up inside I need to get out for a while I'm going to go crazy if I'm stuck inside for a second longer." Dragon says running outside before Travanna can object or stop her from leaving.

Running freely down the beach the wind blowing her hair around moving it with invisible fingers twirling and flying it freely about her. Enjoying the sand between her toes she smiles at the great view of ocean before her. "What's that in the distance?" She asks puzzled.

Running up close to what she's seeing on the sand she gets a bit closer she sees it's a man washed up on the shore. Running even faster Dragon approaches the figure on the sand confirming it's a man as she gets closer.

Knelling on the sand beside him she stares at him for a minute, "You look like someone I have seen before though I don't know for sure. Still you need to get inside where you will be safe. If you can hear me I'm taking you up to my castle summer home. I promise I will look after you and keep you safe." Dragon says as she leans him on her shoulder as she carefully walks back up to her home.

Moving quickly she is able to get back up to her castle even with him on her shoulder. Entering the castle she shouts, "Travanna I need your help I found this man on the beach washed up from a shipwreck I brought him here so I can look after him please help me get him to the guest room."

"Yes Lady Dragon but you don't know anything about this man he could be an awful person."

"Travanna please I know that but I do know that this man has a great heart he is a good man don't ask me how I do know this but I just do."

"That sense of yours again I am surprised you can't read everyone like a book."

"If I wanted to I could but I choose not to Travanna I only use it for good and to help those in need you know that you taught me how to use my ablates."

"Indeed I did thought some days I wish I hadn't." Travanna says grumbling to herself.

"I heard that Travanna."

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

"I did Travanna."

"Too late to take that back?"

"Yes now help me get him to the guestroom."

"Yes milady Dragon." Travanna says with a slight bow as she has the man on her shoulders helping Dragon get him to the guestroom.

"How are we going to open the door with him on our shoulders?"

"Like this." Dragon says with a single thought the doors to the guestroom open allowing them entry.

"Show off." Travanna says.

"I guess in a way I am but only on very special occasions."

"Like when you're trying to irritate and annoy me?"

"Precisely Travanna your learning." Dragon says smiling.

"Thank you I'm so impressed by your complement." Travanna says sarcastically.

Setting him on the bed Dragon sits next to him, "Please get me a water basin with a cloth please."

"Yes right away Dragon you do know earlier I was teasing you milady." 

"Yes I know its how we banner back and forth all in good fun." Dragon says smiling.

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Thank you." Dragon says as Travanna leaves the room.

Staring at her guest unconscious on the bed she thinks he looks like the man that recued her, "You do look like the man who rescued me but I know it's not you maybe it was my imagination."


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing a small strand of his soft blond hair over his closed eyes she leans over to move it from his eyes. "You're very handsome indeed kind and caring I can sense it from you that you are a good man despite what Travanna says. I will look after you and keep you safe here. You can stay with me for as long as you wish maybe even come back with me to New York after my vacation is over. I would like some company but only after I have gotten to know you better would I ask that. What am I thinking?"

Staying hidden outside the door Travanna listens to what Dragon has said, "I do think after you get to know this man if you wish him to accompany you back to New York you should defiantly ask him to go back with you the company would be nice for you." She says to herself before entering Dragons room.

"Here is the cloth and water basin for you." Travanna says as she places it on the table next to the bed.

"I'll leave you to look after him call me if you need me Dragon."

"I will thank you why don't you take my car and go out for a while go shopping in town I know you have wanted to for a while now. Go out and have some fun enjoy the day it's beautiful outside."

"Drive your beautiful beamer I couldn't that car is too nice for me I couldn't."

"Yes you can and I know you have wanted to drive it ever since I first got it so I'm telling you go have fun and drive it." Dragon says tossing Travanna the keys to the car.

Taking the keys Travanna leaves the room going downstairs to get into Dragons car and go out shopping.

"Your welcome."

"Thank you Dragon see you later." Dragon smiles as she hears the door closing and Travanna disappearing off into the horizon in her car.

"Finally she can go have fun and not hover over me while I try to take care of you." Dragon says.

Taking the damp cloth she wrings it out over the water basin and softly dabs the man's forehead with it. Not knowing if he can hear her or not she decides to keep talking to him.

"Your hair is very nice the blond color suits you complements you well sorry I don't know your name maybe you can tell me when you wake up." Dragon says as she continues to dab his forehead with the cloth.

Day turns to night with at thousand glittering eyes watching all from their midnight black perch from up in the sky. Entering the castle Travanna finding that Dragon is not downstairs she moves towards the guest room. "There you are staying with him you truly do care about him." Travanna says as she looks into the room finding Dragon on the bed beside him asleep in the chair.

Going to her own room Travanna gets ready to get some sleep herself. Looking out over the ocean she stares at the moonlight path on the water. "I miss you ocean soon I will be with you again." She says smiling.

Turing towards the sunlight streaming in through the window of the room Aquaman looks out the window. "What where am I?" he thinks to himself. Looking around the room he sees somehow he is in the castle finding his hand being held by someone he looks over and finds Dragon holding his hand smiling he gives it a soft squeeze.

"What?" He hears her say softly as she wakes up. Looking over at him Dragon looks into his eyes for a minute she is lost in them. "This is the man who saved me but yet how could it be him?"

"Good to see you're awake. I'll have to get you some clothes those rags you can't go around in all day. Stay here I'll get you something to wear." Dragon says disappearing into a large closet. "Ah here we go this will be good for now." She says to herself as she pulls out a black suit with a white shirt.

"Here this will be good for you to wear for now. Put this on and I'll meet you downstairs and well go out shopping your going to need more than one suit to wear."

"What's your name I can't very well go around calling you hey you." She says as a joke.

"No you can't I'm called Aquaman." He tires to say forgetting his voice is gone.

"You can't talk?"

Nodding no he turns away from her, "Don't turn away from me it's alright I can teach you another way we can talk. Get dressed and I'll meet you down stairs."

Seeing him nod an ok she leaves him to get dressed for the day Dragon goes back downstairs she fixes them both breakfast. Entering the room Travanna sees Dragon cooking and smiling. "I see he is awake now?"

"How did you know?"

"The beaming smile on your face says he is awake. I can tell already that you like him and who wouldn't he is rather handsome. Don't you think….." Travanna says her voice drifting as she stares at the door way to the kitchen.

"Travanna what is it sometimes I think you annoy me just for fun or to be irritating just for sport. I mean really Travanna…." Dragon says moving her gaze towards the door.

Both of them stare at him in stunned silence neither of them can take their eyes off him. His blond hair and the white shirt and black suit accent his face and blond hair making him look all the more handsome.

"Dragon your breakfast is over cooking."

"What? Oh my breakfast." Dragon says as she turns her attention back to her cooking.

"Its late go out into town get him some clothes and eat out for lunch."

"That would be easiest are you ready to go sorry I still don't know your name but I'll teach you a way we can talk."

"Go on go I'll take care of the kitchen Dragon go take him out of the castle and enjoy the day it's nice outside go before I kick your butt out the door."

"Alright were going, were going." Dragon says taking her keys off the kitchen key hook.

"Follow me and well go into town and find some clothes for you a few more suits and a formal tuxedo as well."

Smiling Aquaman follows her down stairs and outside where her car is parked out side the garage. Getting in the passenger side he stars at her for a minute thinking of how much fun it is to be with her again.

"You're staring at me." She says with a smile not quite use to having someone look at her that way.

He turns away for a minute as if silently saying, "Sorry I didn't mean to stare."

"It's alright by the way what is your name I can't call you hey you." She says jokingly.

"I'm Author." He says but his voice is gone.

"I forgot you can't talk but we can still communicate I can teach you a way we can talk a kind of sign language. After we get to the city I'll show you what I mean."

Nodding he smiles at her, "She is so beautiful and she doesn't even know it. So caring and giving I am glad I found you." He thinks to himself.

Pulling into a parking place in the old city Dragon turns to him, "Ok I told you there is a way we can talk even though you don't have a voice. Well try this it's a type of sign language I thought might work so you can talk to me. Give me your hand for a minute please and I'll show you the sign language you can use to talk to me with. When my relative lost their voice I used this with them so she could talk with me."

Smiling he gives her his hand taking it in hers he smiles and closes his eyes for a minute liking the way Dragon is holding his hand.

"This is how we can talk by you sort of drawing the letters in my hand like this." She says as she draws an h and then the letter I for hi. "See what I mean then I can read what you're saying to me. Go ahead give it a try and I'll read what you're telling me."

Trying it out he draws in her hand, "Hi back my name is Author Curry."

"Author well it's nice to meet you I am Dragon and your welcome to stay with me for as long as you like to."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome come let's go get you some clothes and then we can have lunch here in town."

"That would be nice Dragon I'd like to see more of the town this place is beautiful."

"Come then lets go." Dragon says with a smile as she gets out of the car and locks it as he comes up to her offering her his arm.

"A true gentleman indeed I'd be honored to accept your arm." She says smiling as she takes his arm.

Walking along the old brick streets of the old town it looks as though time has stood still here all the shops look as if they did during the 1800's. Wooden signs hang from chains as they swing about from the wind.

"It's beautiful out here today." Dragon says.

"It is the sea is calm today the whales are swimming happily in the seas protecting their children and enjoying the calm waters."

"How do you know that?"

"I have been interested in the sea since I was a child studying them it's a hobby of mine." He says as he can't tell her who he truly is at least not yet.

"That's interesting I have always enjoyed the stories and legends of the sea."

"The myths and stories of the sea?" Aquaman asks.

"Yes the sea to me has a magic all its own."

"Indeed it does Dragon truly there is magic behind the deep blue of the sea mysteries and wonders that are waiting to be found."

"I have never heard anyone say that before very nice way of putting it Author. Were here this is the place for clothes my friend owns this store."

"Dragon is that you?" She hears her friends voice calling from a back room.

"Claret is that you?"

"You bet your computer it is hey how are you Dragon?"

"Great on vacation needed to get away from New York and work."

"Oh and who is this handsome man you have with you?" Claret says eyeing Author.

"This is Author Claret he is my guest at my castle getaway he was in a shipwreck and I took him in and took care of him. Today were out getting clothes for him as he can't ware that old black suit I had from a long time ago."

"He can't indeed he needs something more fitting more sophisticated as he is a very handsome man and I have a few suits that will look great on him. Stay here I'll be right back." Claret says going to the back room to look for the suits.

"Oh he is one fine looking man wow he is so hot!" Claret says from the back room not aware that Dragon and Author can hear her. "Oh if she doesn't snatch him up for a boyfriend Dragon can send him my way."

From outside the room Dragon looks at Author saying to him, "Don't mind her she means well she just doesn't know we can hear her."

"It's ok I understand she has a good heart much like you Dragon." He says signing with a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you for being so nice to her."

"I wouldn't embarrass her she is a very beautiful person I can tell."

"How?"

"I have always been able read people and what is in their hearts and see things that they themselves can't see their inner kindness and inner beauty."

Smiling Dragon says, "That is a very beautiful thing to say Author. Claret are you coming out of that room sometime this century?"

"Quit teasing me Dragon you know what I can do if you don't." 

"Oooo I'm trembling I'm not intimidated by you I have known you for years Claret I could tell stories about you. You know which ones I am talking about to so don't start Claret."

"All right you win I fold."

"Wise move as in a game of poker five card draw you know I can beat you bad in the game."

"I know you can geesh you bruised my ego so bad that one time bet everything and the kitchen sink and still you cleaned me out."

"You bet I did and I enjoyed doing it." Dragon says with a grin as her friend comes out of the back room carrying some suits for Author.

"These suits will look great on him I have a white one and a black one for him as well and some casual clothes as well. These shirts and slacks will look great on him and I found a few pairs of blue jeans for him to."

"Great thanks Claret how much do I owe you for the clothes?"

"Nothing you have been such a good friend and you helped me start my business and this is my way of saying thank you for helping me to get my business going."

"Thank you Claret come by anytime to the castle for dinner it would be nice to catch up again and talk."

"That would be nice but I have been busy lately so maybe sometime here soon if not then I'll come to New York and bug you."

"I look forward to it Claret take care and try not to work too hard."

Taking the bag with the clothes in it they continue to walk along the streets of the old town. "This really is beautiful I haven't seen anything like this in a long time."

"Don't get to travel much into cities or different places?"

"I travel a lot but haven't had the time as I have been ruling my kingdom."

"Ruling your kingdom?"

"I meant kingdom meaning my home and job watching over things and studying things and learning new things everyday."

"I do enjoy learning new things to I am a history buff and a computer guru I enjoy graphic design and deciphering old letters and documents. It's a fun hobby of mine I enjoy it."

"Everyone needs a creative outlet for fun and recreation something to let their mind wander free."

"It's getting late we should get some lunch over at the Ocean wave we can sit outside if you would like to or inside. Whatever you prefer is fine by me."

"Outside I like the sounds of the ocean waves and wildlife it's calming to me."

Coming up to the restaurant they walk up to the hostess, "Good afternoon welcome to The Ocean Wave do you prefer to be inside or outside today?"

"Outside please."

"Follow me please." The hostess says as they follow her to a table that is high up connected to the main deck by a small set of stairs leading up to the table.

"Here are your menus and your server will be with you shortly." She says leaving.

"This is one of my favorite places to eat when I'm on vacation here."

"I can see why you like it its peaceful and tranquil the beautiful view of the sea and the dolphins swimming by its wonderful."

"It's nice we have at least something in common a great love of the sea and an enjoyment of the creatures beneath the dark safire blue waves."

Smiling he says to her, "You have such a way of describing things it's so creative and poetic."

"Thanks my creative talents give me a fun hobby along with deciphering old history."

"You are so much more than what you realize Dragon you need to see this I am going to help her see this." Author thinks to himself.

Noticing that he is thinking about some thing Dragon turns her gaze from the sea back to him. "What are you thinking about?"

Taking her hand softly in his he smiles, "I was thinking about you and how nice it is to be here with you."

"Its nice to be here with you to this restaurant is one of my favorites to come to when I am here."

"I like the view of the sea it's so beautiful and vast so many mysteries about it that make it all the more wondrous."

"It's the mysteries of the sea that make it so intriguing and wondrous stirring our curiosity about it and making us want to explore it all the more."


	5. Chapter 5

"I couldn't have said it better myself Dragon."

"May I take your orders start you off with something to drink?"

"Iced Tea for me thank you."

"You sir?" the waitress asks.

"Same." He says signing in Dragons hand.

"He would like tea as well."

"Ok I'll be right back with the tea are you ready to order now or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I think were ready to order do you know what you would like Author?"

Nodding yes he signs, "I'll have the pasta primavera."

"He said he would like the pasta primavera, and I'll have the house salad as a side and the chicken Marsala with garlic bread."

"Ok I'll put that in for you and be right back with the drinks." The waitress says leaving.

Taking her hand in his again he signs, "After we get back to the castle can we walk along the beach for a while?"

"Of course we can I could use a stroll along the beach maybe you can tell me more about what you do for a job."

"I'd like that." He signs back.

Staring into his eyes Dragon is lost in them letting her dreams take her out of the world for a minute she thinks for a second, "Could this possibly be the man that rescued me those eyes look so beautiful and the blurry face I saw looks like him but I don't know if it's him." Looking at him she sees him brushing the palm of her hand.

Smiling she says to him, "You flatter me greatly Author but I wonder how you came to be here."

"My job partly brought me here I needed a bit of a getaway myself." He says smiling. "I needed to get away from work from being king."

"Being king?"

"What I meant by being king was I am the head of my company I'm the leader."

"I see what you mean."

"I have to be careful of what I tell her she can't know who I am just yet better her to think for now that I am just a man who enjoys sea life. If she knew I was king of an ancient lost city Dragon would think I was crazy." He thinks to himself.

"I can tell you also have an enjoyment of archeology as well and your love of the sea is as deep as your blue eyes." Realizing what she said Dragon blushes a bit.

"Don't be embarrassed it was a kind complement. You don't have to shy away from what you're truly thinking. Please it's alright to be honest I prefer honesty." He signs.

"Ok here are you teas and your lunch will be out soon." The waitress says as she brings them their drinks and then leaves them to talk.

"King of your own empire what are you the leader of your company I mean?"

"I do research on marine life and sea life it's a hobby and my occupation I enjoy it a lot and it's my life. I couldn't be happy if I wasn't in the water studying the marine life and enjoying the calming waters of the sea."

Enjoying a nice lunch together they talk and enjoy each others company driving back to the castle after putting his new clothes away they go for a walk on the beach.

"I know you like the sea and you're a researcher on the sea a bit of an expert I'd say but what else do you do?"

"My company does do a lot with marine life research and study and protection of the oceans sea life. Also we do a lot of design work for clients as well for events and web design."

"I'm a computer guru if you would ever need help my company is at your service as well my company Imaginative Technologies we do web design graphic designs for companies trying to promote their own. Also we do work for individuals to who want to have personal websites as well as business biased websites to."

"Sounds like you keep busy with your work it's nice you take time off from it to enjoy the beach and the mysteries and wonders of the sea that inspire the imagination."

"That is exactly how I think of the sea that's amazing like you were reading my mind but no one can do that." She says smiling.

Grinning he smiles at her signing, "No one has that ability to read minds but I am enjoying being with you."

"I enjoy your company to Author very much indeed it's nice to have someone to talk to other than my friend sometimes she's like having a mother around. But I know she means well she's funny and keeps me on my toes."

"I know she does I can tell she is like a friend of mine back home that keeps me on my toes to and can read me like a book. It's funny but she does enjoy being right about me when she says something I know is true."

"She?"

"Just a dear friend of mine Dreelis she is wise in many ways."

"Sounds like someone I'd enjoy meeting someday seams like she is a bit of a mother figure to you to."

"She is indeed her kids are really adorable and sweet just like her."

"It's getting late we should be getting back I'm tired Author." Dragon says yawning.

Walking back with her he wants to say on the beach longer with her but honors her request to return to the castle. "Under the moonlight you look so beautiful and wondrous you have a mystery about you I can't figure out but I will." He thinks to himself.

Entering the castle he still has her hand in his, "Well this has been and wonderful day and evening good night Author see you tomorrow." Dragon says leaving him in the entry way of the castle.

Travanna greets her as she moves towards her room, "Dragon." She says following after her. "Why did you leave him on the landing like that?"

"I said a nice good night to him and he will probably go to his room and sleep for the night quite peacefully I'm sure."

"Dragon your impossible sometimes open your eyes he's a handsome man and your beautiful you should get to know him and snatch him up and take him back to New York with you. If you don't then I will Dragon."

"We have only just meet I don't know him well enough to even be thinking about that Travanna. He is very nice and he has the kindest personality I have seen in a long time."

"He does have a good heart then you could sense that to about him as well as I can you know he is good so take a chance on him." Travanna encourages Dragon.

"I admit he is handsome and very kind hearted something I haven't seen in a long time he is so refreshing in that he is truly a good man. I do enjoy his company a lot first time in a long time I am not nervous around a man."

"Bravo! It's about time oh this is great he's dragging you out of your shell yes." Travanna says smiling knowingly.

"Alright you win this time Travanna but don't expect to win every time." Dragon says grinning.

Walking alone up to his room he wants to be with Dragon still, "She is an amazing person she needs to see this. I can sense she is coming out her shell a bit but still she keeps herself so locked up. She has amazing gifts I can tell but what I can't tell if I had my full powers I'd be able to tell and possibly help her with her gifts." He thinks to himself.

Entering his room he walks out onto the balcony adjoining his room standing at the balcony railing he stares out over the ocean the vast empire that is his kingdom ruling over all the oceans. Sitting down on the edge of the balcony he stares off into the horizon the moonlight shining on the water as the moon rises. Flickering moonlight slowly shines on the balcony shining on his feet as it touches him pain courses through him. "Ahhh!" he screams even though he has no voice. Stumbling as he tries to get up trying to get back inside to the bed to sit down. Trying he uses the bed posts to steady himself but falls to the floor sweat building at his forehead. Unconscious he doesn't see his feet starting to grow a bit starting to turn to fins.

Opening his eyes he tires to stumble his way onto the bed to try to regain his strength and try to somehow access his powers what ones he has still. Breathing heavily trying to find his strength again he closes his eyes trying to find what powers he still has. Finding a small spark of power he tires to amplify it to give it strength so he can try to use his regenerative powers to lessen the pain of the magic he used. Unable to access his powers he looses consciousness again blacking out from the pain.

Hearing a noise from his room Travanna enters quietly to check on him. Seeing how pale he is Travanna goes to his side and uses a damp cloth to wipe his forehead with. Hearing footsteps she leaves the room as Dragon comes into the room.

Seeing Author on the bed unconscious she sits beside him on the bed seeing a cloth already there she knows Travanna had been keeping an eye on him.

"Thank you Travanna I know you were here so you can come out of hiding now." Dragon calls to her.

Appearing out of the dark corner she was hiding in Travanna comes out of her hiding place, "Milady may I be of help." She says meekly.

"Very funny Travanna I know you were here who else would have had the water basin here I didn't do it. That leaves you Travanna I know you were looking after him. Why is he unconscious he was vibrant and energetic this afternoon?"

"Maybe the heat got to him after all it does get very hot here sometimes."

"Yes it does that must be why." Dragon says keeping her gaze on him.

"Dragon I know you like him and why not he is very handsome and you know as well as I do that he does have a good heart. I know I said this before Dragon but still you should get to know him and this man might be one to hold onto." Travanna says disappearing from the room before Dragon can catch her.

Staring at him Dragon can't take her gaze from Author looking at him she brushes her hand down his face and smiles. Getting up she says whispering, "Good night Author tomorrow we'll decide what we would like to do for a fun day out." Dragon says leaving.

Waking up placing a hand to his forehead Author wakes up in his room getting up he falls back on the pillows weak and tired. "Good day sir sorry to intrude but I brought you a fresh suit and shirt for the day." Travanna says bowing respectively.

Smiling he motions for her to come into the room. "Thank you sir Dragon is waiting for you downstairs."

"Thank you." He says even though he has no voice.

"Your welcome."

"You can read lips?"

"I can I thought it would come in handy since you can't talk. If you need anything sir just call for me."

"My name is Author please call me that." He says.

"Author what a nice name sophisticated and noble get dressed and meet Dragon downstairs."

Going downstairs to meet Dragon after getting dressed in the new white suit and black shirt walking down the dark wooden stairs he sees Dragon waiting for her on the landing.

"You look beautiful today."

"Thank you Author you look very nice in that suit would you like to walk with me by the ocean it's still a beautiful day outside."

"I'd like to Dragon as long as I am with you."

"Your very kind come lets go." A playful look coming across her face she turns to him. "Race you down to the beach catch me if you can." Dragon says running away down towards the beach.

"Well what are you waiting for go after her I know you more than like her Author." Travanna says giving him a shove.

Not thinking of what she's said he runs after Dragon letting his heart do the talking he chases after her running as fast as he swam in the ocean after her.

Catching up to her she stares at him asking, "How did you catch up to me so fast I was far ahead of you."

"I know you were but I have always been a fast runner Dragon."

Catching her in his arms he holds her close looking into her eyes he can't take his eyes off her.

"Ok you win you can let me now." Dragon says with a laugh.

"I don't know if I want to let you go." He signs with a smile.

"Please let me go."

Letting go of her she walks away from him keeping her gaze ahead not looking back at him. "Wait Dragon." He says even though his voice is gone.

Going after her Author soon catches up to Dragon taking her hand in his she pulls away but he signs, "Please don't turn away from me what I said was a complement to you Dragon."

"I shouldn't have walked off like that I'm sorry I am not used to having men talk to me like that."

"They should talk to you like that you deserve to be happy with a man one day. I am very happy being with you Dragon." He says with a caring expression on his face.

"Thank you it's getting late we should go back I think Travanna has lunch ready for us." Dragon says walking back up to the castle leaving Author on the beach alone. Letting her go ahead of him he can sense that she does enjoy being with him but yet at the same time she is shy around men.

"You have an amazing gift I don't know what it is but I can sense this about you I can try to help you learn how to use this gift." He thinks to himself.

Seeing her turn to look back at him he grins and chases after her as she turns to run back to the castle allowing him to chase her back inside. Catching up to her he catches her in his arms again letting out a surprised yet cheerful laugh she smiles laughing at the fact he was able to catch her.

Laughing and smiling she couldn't say she isn't enjoying being in his arms turning to him Dragon wraps her arms around his neck laughing even harder as he swings her about twirling her in his arms.

Watching from the kitchen door Travanna can't stop smiling at the two acting like kids with smiles and laughter. "It's about time you smiled and laughter like a little kid he's a good man for you. He is an honorable man and you a great lady and friend Dragon."

Staring at each other for a minute their gaze locked on each other Dragon backs away, "I should see if Travanna needs help in the kitchen with getting lunch ready."

Travanna quickly disappears into the kitchen before Dragon sees her as she starts to get lunch ready for them. "Travanna do you need any help with getting lunch ready?"

"Oh no thank you I'm good almost done."

"No your not you were out listening to me and Author I could sense you were standing by the door to the kitchen."

"I really can't hide from you can I?"

"No you can't Travanna."

"I do really have lunch almost done though." As a puff of smoke clears the air, "See I'm done."

"You cheated Travanna I saw that puff of smoke."

"What puff of smoke I didn't have the stove on or burned anything well at least not yet anyway?"

Smiling Dragon gets the plates off the counter and moves towards the doors of the kitchen. "I did see that Travanna really you have to be careful and learn how not to do that anymore."

"I know in time now get back to that gorgeous man you have waiting for you out there oh he is so gorgeous wow what a hunk!" Travanna says loudly to slightly embarrass Dragon.

"Oh keep your voice down I don't want him to hear you."

"Why not it's a complement to him Dragon." She says with a grin.

"Very funny Travanna." Dragon says leaving the kitchen walking to the living room balcony she sees Author out on the balcony looking out over the sea.

Staring at him for a bit she can't take her eyes off him his blond hair shining in the afternoon sunlight his handsome figure almost has a glow about it in the sunlight. Turning to her he sees her turn away blushing a bit, "No need to blush Dragon I knew you were looking at me."

"I didn't mean to be rude and stare at you."

"No need to apologize I don't mind it if you look at me." He signs as she puts the plates down on the table.

"Dragon can I say something?"

"Yes of course."

"You are so beautiful so kind and caring you don't have to be nervous or shy around me. I'm enjoying your company so much let's sit together and enjoy the afternoon together." He signs.

"Your right we should sit down and enjoy this wonderful day the weather is perfect sunny but not too hot out today."

Sitting down they enjoy lunch together under the soft afternoon sunlight while his gaze is focused on the sea Dragon stares at him again. Thinking to herself, "Those deep blue eyes I think maybe I had seen them before somehow. Thought the face I saw then couldn't be this man who's beside me now. I had to have been dreaming Travanna I was dreaming of this man who had rescued me. It's just a fun fantasy a creatively fun idea for a painting or a story maybe I'll write it into a book some time."

Seeing her gaze turn to the sea as Authors turns his gaze to her, "I saw you looking at me I know you were staring again and it's fine I enjoy your company and glad we are together it's all I was able to think about when I was in Atlantis my hearts mind wouldn't let me get you out of my mind. You have so many amazing qualities and gifts you need to see this Dragon." He thinks to himself.

Sitting outside together he sees Dragon shiver from the slight chill in the air. Taking off his white suit jacket he drapes it around her shoulders wrapping it around her. "Thank you Author."

"Your welcome come lets sit on the bench together." He signs.

"Ok." She says taking his hand in hers as he leads her over to the bench.

Author sitting down next to Dragon on the bench she lays her head on his shoulder closing her eyes and enjoying being wrapped up in his arms. "I haven't been this comfortable with a man in a long time. He is so kind and caring I can tell he has a good heart as well as Travanna can thought there is something mysterious about him. I know this for sure being wrapped up in his arms like this I could really get use to this." Dragon thinks to herself smiling.

Closing her eyes she soon falls asleep beside him lying in his arms signing he says, "Dragon?" Looking closer at her he sees she has fallen asleep in his arms. Carrying her up to her room Author carefully sets her on her bed covering Dragon with a blanket to keep her warm.

Leaving her room he goes to his own closing the door behind him as the moon appears in the sky. Looking up at the sky he moves to the balcony to sit on the railing for a minute before the moon light shines on him again. Staring out over the ocean waves again his heart misses his Atlantian home but still he is happy to be with Dragon whom his heart hasn't been able to stop thinking about.

"A few days off from being king of Atlantis I like this mini vacation from being the ruler of all the seven seas." He thinks to himself.

Once again as the moonlight shining on him he falls to the balcony floor pain coursing through him. His face turning pale he tires to get up and stumbling towards the door leading into the room adjacent to the room. Steadying himself on the chairs and tables in his room he moves towards the bed. Trying to gather his strength he stumbles towards the bed. His feet becoming cramped inside his shoes he tries to lean over to take them off he collapses on the floor weak and pale.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sir?" A voice asks from the dark as Travanna walks into the room. Seeing him on the floor pale and weak she sets him on the bed so he can sleep. Silently she leaves the room going to her own; "You have used great magic to be with her you are truly a good heart." She thinks to herself as she enters her room.

Waking up to the sounds of the waves hitting the rocks below the small cliff leading down the ocean Author wakes up as the sunlight shines on his face. "What how did I get here I was passed out on the floor." He thinks to himself.

Looking down at the foot of the bed he sees a new suit laid out for him the black suit with the white shirt and black shoes. After getting dressed he looks for Dragon as he wanders to the grand stair case tripping over his newly fined feet he tries to regain his balance. "Water I need water I am so dried out." He thinks to himself as he tires to get down the staircase to the drawing room. Weak and stumbling even more he looses his balance as he again falls to the floor. Collapsing as he hears footsteps approaching him as they near him coming up the staircase his vision blurs as he looses consciousness.

Travanna coming up to him sees his feet have started to turn to fins silently and knowing she doesn't want Dragon to see this nor would he want her to see that he has fins for feet she quickly masks it for him. Seeing him start to wake up she helps him to his feet, "Ah there you go you just slipped on the floor go on now your needed down on the beach she's waiting for you there." Travanna says with a smile.

Signing he says, "Thank you Travanna I am grateful for your help."

"Your welcome now go after her she misses you Author."

Going down to the beach moving quickly with a renewed strength he finds Dragon on the beach staring out over the waves again as he can tell she is letting her creativity and imagination fly on the wings of the winds.

Stopping for a minute he stares at her just looking at her as he thinks to himself, "Dragon you are so beautiful and your imagination and creativity are what make you so wonderful. Still you have a gift a wonderful one I know I can guide you on how to use wisely."

"Hi Author." Dragon says turning to see him on the beach with her.

Smiling at her he walks up to her, "Good afternoon I guess I slept late today I was tired. You look very nice today that blue dress suits you well."

"Thank you it's one of my favorite dresses for the summers when I am here on vacation to get away from the office."

"Everyone needs a brake from being the king or queen of their company kingdom."

"You talk as if you are a king."

"I'm not a king I'm just a man one whom is happy to be with you. I enjoy your company so much Dragon. Your so beautiful and kind hearted I am glad to be here with you."

"Thank you Author we should get back to the castle I think Travanna has lunch ready for us." Dragon says turning towards the castle and starting to walk away from him.

"You're not getting away that easily Dragon not this time." Author thinks to himself as he catches her arm in his hand and pulls her close to him.

"Dragon wait your not getting away from me this time." He signs.

"What please let me go we need to get back to the castle Travanna has lunch ready for us." She says braking away from his grasp.

Standing alone he watches her walk away from him as she moves towards the castle he stands there looking at her. "Dragon for a minute there I know you wanted me to kiss you and my heart wanted to kiss you so much."

"Not this time your not going to turn away from me Dragon you enjoy my company as much as I enjoy yours." Going after her he moves with great speed towards the deck leading to the castle.

Finding the hallway empty and no sign of her in the landing he moves towards the kitchen there he finds Travanna fixing lunch for him.

"Good afternoon sir." Travanna says seeing him enter.

"Please call me Author."

"I forgot anyway your looking for Dragon?"

"Yes." He signs.

"She's on the living room balcony outside. Author she does like you Dragon is a good heart I think you could sense that about her to as well as I could about you. She is just shy around men she hasn't had a real man who has truly cared about her not like a boyfriend or anything like that. Stay with her and spend time with her she will start to come out of her shell just have to give her a nudge to get her out. Sometimes you need a good pair of boots to kick her out of it that works pretty well to." Travanna says with a laugh as Author smiles as he leaves the kitchen to find Dragon.

Finding Dragon out on the balcony standing by the railing her gaze on the sea she doesn't see him coming up to her. Silently he walks up behind her and brushes his hand down her face closing her eyes she leans into his hand enjoying having his hand on her face as she closes her eyes in contentment. Gently he wraps her up in his arms holding her close as she lays her head on his shoulder. Slowly he turns her to face him still holding her in his arms leaning in he kisses her so softly.

"What am I doing?" Dragon thinks as she backs away from him.

"Dragon what I…." he signs as she leaves going to her room stunned he stands there in silence.

"Dragon where are you going you go back to that man he is a good one he will not brake your heart I know you care about him go on back." Travanna says trying to get Dragon to go back to Author.

Silently moving past her Dragon goes to her room quietly closing the door behind her, "Dragon he is a good man he cares about you its obvious especially after I have seen the way he has been looking at you." Travanna says sighing.

"What have I done to make her mad at me Travanna?" Author says as he mouths the words as she in turn reads his lips.

"It's not you Author she's just being stubborn and hard headed. Author she does like you and I know you more than like her I've seen the way you look at her. Now if you will wait here I'm going to kick her stubborn hard headed butt." Travanna says heading up the stairs.

"Travanna please don't be too harsh on her."

"I won't she needs me to give her a kick in the butt once in a while. Wait here she will be back down in a minute."

"How?"

"I have my ways Author stay here." Travanna says going up the stairs to Dragons room.

"Dragon." Travanna says entering her room.

"What Travanna?"

"You know what why are you pushing that man away keeping him at arms length? He cares about you can't you tell that oh you are so stubborn. He cares about you deeply can't you see that geesh Dragon. He is a very handsome hearted man he is a good one to you should snatch him up and never let him go. You were kissing him and you liked it Dragon you can baloney me I've known you too long you can't lie to me."

"Travanna you know it's not easy for me to trust men."

"Yes but toss that out the window and open your eyes this one is a keeper and if you don't go after him oh you know I will. But he would be better off with you Dragon now go down stairs and apologize for being such a dunderhead before kick your butt down the stair case myself and you know I will."

Knowing that if she is any more stubborn with Travanna she will kick her down the stairs Dragon moves towards the door and towards the staircase slowly walking down the stairs.

"Wise move Dragon wise indeed." Travanna says smiling to herself.

"Dragon." Author says even though he has no voice smiling as she comes up to him.

"Author I was wrong to walk away from you like that I apologize for that still friends?"

Smiling he takes her hand and they shake hands as friends, "We are still friends only I see you as much more than just a friend."

"We should go for a walk out on the beach it's a sunny day I'd like to go back outside."

Trying he offers her his arm knowing Travanna is watching she accepts his arm and walks with him out to the beach.

Sensing she would rather walk away from his arm he lets her go towards the beach for a minute so she can walk ahead of him for a bit. Seeing her turn towards him she motions for him to join her at the waters edge.

Smiling he runs up to her catching up to her she says to him, "Truly I am sorry for earlier I am not use to men being that kind to me."

"It's alright I am sorry If I misunderstood you." He signs.

"No I was not being very nice I am sorry."

"Lets say were both sorry." He signs extending his hand to her.

Taking it she smiles and he moves closer to the water where the waves gently brush his feet as the waves roll over the beach. Sighing in contentment he fells stronger with the waters soaking into his feet seeing now that his need for water was great as he was told when he used this magic to be with Dragon. Each day that passed by he would need to be in water and that his form would change looking down at his feet he sees they have started to turn to fins.

"My feet are fins now but she doesn't see it how could she not see my feet have turned to fins? Magic has to be at work her otherwise she would see this and be a little taken a back by it." He thinks to himself. "Someone has to be helping me with magic but who?"

"Enjoying the water?"

"Yes it's refreshing and I enjoy being in the water it's relaxing."

"Still like it even though you were washed up from a ship wreck?"

"Yes I do I enjoy the sea and its mysteries and wonders never stop amazing me. The sheer beauty and thrill of exploration is so intriguing."

"Sometimes I think we think a little bit a like Author there are times I'd like to live in the sea getting away from work and the busy fast paced office I rush around in."

"Really Dragon you'd like to live in the sea?"

"It's just a fun thought is all Author just something to keep my mind amused is all. Would make for a good novel for me to write who knows maybe I will." Dragon says with a smile.

"You could live in the sea and you they would treat like a queen. I want to tell you and show you all that I am my life in the sea my kingdom everything." He thinks to himself.

"Author?"

"Yes my mind was wandering there thinking of the sea."

"Author would you join me as I go to a party tonight at the Crystal Ocean a few of my friends will be there including the one you meet in town. Would you like to join me?"

"Yes I'd be honored to join you what time do we need to be there?" He signs.

"Close to about seven maybe a little bit earlier than that. We should go back to the castle to get ready it's getting late."

Reaching the castle they go to their rooms to get ready for the party. "Can I help you style your hair for the evening?" Travanna offers.

"Sure thanks your styles of pining up my hair always looks so nice you're the best Travanna and my best friend."

"Oh you're such a dear to this funny lady thank you Dragon."

Styling her hair Travanna smiles as she takes several pins and finding a few sea colored opals she weaves them into Dragons hair. "Now for the finishing touch Dragon wait there."

Going to her room for a minute Travanna smiles as she retrieves a box from her room dark cobalt colored box with a golden clasp on the front entering Dragons room she approaches her. "This is for you Dragon I have had this for a long time but it rightfully belongs to you." Travanna says opening the box to reveal a silvery misty blue colored gem stone in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Travanna it's beautiful please put it on me I'd like to wear it tonight."

"Thought you might like to wear this tonight Dragon and have fun tonight and keep your eyes and heart open. He is a good man I know he has a good heart and he will do nothing to hurt you I know this. Go with him have fun get to know him and let him get to know you to."

Down on the landing near the door Author waits for Dragon to come downstairs he paces as he waits for her dressed in his black tuxedo and white shirt a black bow tie is tied around his neck adding to his sophisticated look. Hearing foot steps on the stairs he is instantly stopped in his tracks starting up at her.

Watching in stunned silence as he watches her float down the staring at her transfixed he can't take his eyes off her the soft colored blue dress that is dark blue at the top of the dress slowly fading to a light blue at the bottom of the dress.

Walking up to him as he stands there stunned before her, "I assume I look nice for tonight." She says grinning with a slight laugh.

"Yes you do very beautiful if you were living in the sea you would be treated like a queen." He signs in her hand.

"Your very kind we should be going." Dragon says as she opens the door revealing a limo waiting for them outside.

The driver opens the door for them as they get in he takes them to the Crystal Ocean. "This is a very nice late evening the sky looks beautiful tonight but not as beautiful as you look tonight."

"Thank you Author you look very nice in that tuxedo very dashing." 

Looking at her he gives her a look that says, "Come on say what you're really thinking."

"Alright don't look at me like that Author ok I'll say it you look very handsome there I said it." She says laughing.

"You can say that a man is good looking to you Dragon I would never think less of you for thinking something so kind about me. No one would ever think less of you for thinking a man is handsome. Dragon I think you are very beautiful kind and caring I enjoy being with you."

Knowing somehow she can trust him she says to him, "I enjoy being with you to Author your handsome and kind and your unlike any man I have ever meet before your very unique and have a creative way of saying things at times."

"Thank you Dragon."

"For what Author?"

"For simply saying what is truly in your heart and how you think of me Dragon."

"Your welcome were here." She says as she gets out of the open car door. Stopping she waits for Author to get out of the car before going inside. Walking up to her Author offers her his arm smiling she takes it and walking inside with him, "Hey Dragon good to see you here."

"Claret hi you look amazing beautiful dress it looks like it's from the renaissance era in time with a modern design."

"I don't know what you mean it's my own design besides I enjoy wearing it its fun and one of a kind. You brought Author with you nice it's great you brought him with you now you will have a dance partner."

"What?"

"Yes there is a dance tonight to we have a dj and everything. Come go into the ball room and meet the rest of the people here tonight."

"Thank you Claret."

"Your welcome now go have fun and enjoy the evening."

Walking into the grand ballroom it resembles the ones in old castles and in old movies during colonial times. Grand marble pillars and marble floors accent the room making it look all the more grand with windows surrounding the room with candles in decorative old time candle holders line the walls.

Music fills the room as music is played by the dj at the head of the room people dancing to the music enjoying the evening. "Dance with me?" Author says signing in her hand.

"Yes I'll dance with you Author." Dragon says as he leads her to the dance floor on his arm softly the music plays as the dance together.

The sunlight slipping down below the horizon catches Authors eye he watches it start to set in the sky. Trying to gather his strength before the sun sets and he is weakened once again from the magic he has used to be with Dragon.

Dancing across the floor to the song Sway by Michael Buble as they dance and Dragon laughs and smiles as Author twirls Dragon in his arms holding her close.

After the song ends the dj announces to the crowd, "This is the time in the evening where we set the stage for romance. The lights dim around them as the candle light fills the room. Music fills the room as the song start to play. "Dance with me still Lady Dragon?" Author asks bowing to her.

"Yes I will still dance with you." Dragon says smiling.

Dancing together the song, "When you say nothing at all." by Ronan Keating plays as they dance together. Laying her head on his shoulder she closes her eyes lost in his embrace.

"Dragon you are so beautiful and I know you have an amazing gift that I could help you learn to use if you would only tell me what your gift is. I know I could teach you well and you would be happy with me as I am happy with you." He thinks to himself as he holds Dragon close in his arms.

"He is so amazing unlike any man I have ever met before he has a mystery about him that is so intriguing. Yes he is very handsome and kind he is such a good man I like being with him a lot he has treated me better than any other man has before. Travanna is right he is a great catch." Dragon thinks to herself.

The sun slowly falls below the horizon as nights silvery starry cloak engulfs the land. Silvery eyes watching all from the night skies above as the glowing moon appears in the sky shining its light into the ballroom. Slowly the light creeps over to Author shining its light on his feet making him stumble.

Opening his eyes he sees the moon has appeared in the sky as he knows the magic he has used is going to make him weak again and his need to be in water even greater than before.

Trying to stay with her for as long as he can he tries to tap into his own powers to keep himself from collapsing on the floor. Sweat building at his forehead he sees the leather of his shoes straining against his growing feet. "I have to stay with her she can't see me like this if she did she would turn away from me." He thinks to himself as he uses his own diminished powers to keep himself in human form.

Stumbling on his feet he shutters in her arms but she doesn't notice that his face has become pale and his form changing. His feet growing more the leather of his shoes start to strain and tare against his growing feet. Pain coursing through him his own powers becoming weaker he stumbles almost falling to the floor.

"I have to get out of here she can't see me like this." He thinks to himself as he leaves her just as the song ends.

"Author where are you going?" Dragon calls after him.

Running faster towards the beach he tires to keep conscious against the rushing pain coursing through him as he stumbles on the sand falling onto the sand unconscious and extremely pale. Straining black leather of his shoes giving way tearing as his feet grow out now fins as scales from on his ankles.


	7. Chapter 7

"Author where are you?" Dragon calls as she leaves the ballroom and outside she doesn't see him. Scanning the surrounding area she looks for him seeing no sign of him she walks towards the beach thinking he might have gone down there for a minute for a bit of fresh air.

Walking towards the beach she sees shards of black leather leading towards the beach following the trail of leather it leads her towards the water and closer to a dark shadow on the sand. Seeing a glint of blond hair she runs towards it, "Author?" Dragon says as she runs towards the figure in the sand.

"What I thought I saw a figure laying on the sand unconscious. I should get back to the castle."

"You need to be careful I have been able to help you but I can't change your feet this time." Travanna says as she watches over Author his face pale and weak. "You need to be in water you're very weak I'll improvise here a bit this will do."

Leaving Author as she hears Dragon entering the castle she goes downstairs to find Dragon coming back in. "Travanna?"

"Yes Dragon?"

"Have you seen Author he was dancing with me then when the song was over he left the Crystal Ocean without so much as a word. Ran off and just left me there alone I tired to find him but I couldn't find him anywhere."

"He's here Dragon up in his room sleeping."

"What if he was tired then why didn't he say so."

"He was dizzy and pale and needed to come back here I'm sure he will say the same thing to you tomorrow he did regret leaving you as he did."

"Well anyway I'm going to get some sleep Good night Travanna." Dragon says leaving for her room.

"What how did I get here I collapsed on the beach a few feet away from the Crystal Ocean last night. Dragon must hate me."

"No she doesn't hate you Author." Travanna says as he wakes up as she is laying out his brown suit and white shirt for him.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"I heard enough Author I know you care about her more than care about her if you do then you have to tell her what is in your heart. I know I have seen the way you look at her just stay with her and show her that you will always be there for her and she will come around."

"Thank you Travanna ah!" He says looking down at his feet that are now fins.

"What are you frantic about your safe though Dragon might breathe fire on you for leaving her but I told her you regretted leaving her so she won't totally roast you." Travanna says grinning.

Taking another look at his feet he sees they are still fins but Travanna didn't notice them at all. "How come she didn't see my fins? Someone has to be helping me somehow only who is helping me?" Author wonders as he gets up after getting dressed he hurries downstairs searching for Dragon.

"Dragon." He calls even though he has no voice. "Dragon?"

"She's out on the balcony adjoining the drawing room." Travanna shouts from the stairs with a grin having fun with telling him where she is.

"Thank you." He tries to call to her but no voice comes.

"You're welcome Author now go to her." Travanna calls from the stair railing.

Walking towards the drawing room he sees the doors to the balcony are open going outside he sees her standing on the side of the balcony nearest the ocean.

Turning her gaze from the ocean she looks at him, "Author your awake."

"Yes Dragon I was dizzy and weak last night I am so sorry for leaving you as I did."

"It's alright I am glad to see you are safe and that somehow you got back here safely."

"I didn't mean to leave you like that I wanted to stay with you truly I wanted nothing more than to be there with you holding you in my arms." He signs.

"It's alright Author shall we walk along the beach for a while?"

"Yes take my hand and let's go Dragon." Author says taking her hand and softly pulling her towards the studies door. "You're pulling me towards the door." Dragon says laughing.

"Yes I am come on now Dragon don't drag your feet or I'll have to carry you down to the beach." He signs as he pulls her towards the stairs leading to the front doors. Opening the door they slowly move towards the deck stairs leading to the beach.

From the stairs Travanna thinks to herself, "Oh come on Dragon let him carry you down to the beach goodness he has the muscles to carry you with so why not let him carry you down. I certainly would."

Almost as if she had heard her thoughts Dragon drags even more, "I told you I'd carry you if you dragged your feet more." Author signs as he picks her up carrying her down to the beach.

"You go Dragon woooo!" Travanna shouts from the stairs unable to hold back her enthusiasm.

"Travanna oh you are impossible." 

"It's about blasted time you let a man pick you up and carry you woo!" She shouts with a wide smile on her face.

Reaching the beach he sets her down on her feet at the waters edge collapsing on the sand his fins touch the water his face pale and his energy gone.

"Author." Dragon says as she sits beside him on the each.

"I am still weak I am sorry Dragon the water is refreshing it feels good on my feet." He signs.

"I thought maybe we could go out for dinner at the Starlit Skies tonight it's another classy restaurant in the city. I thought you might like it as it has windows that are close to the ocean."

Opening his eyes he looks up at her, "That would be nice Dragon it sounds like a perfect place by the ocean I like that I have always liked being by the ocean."

"We both enjoy the sea so much and have a lot in common to it is nice being with you to Author. It is nice having more company here at the castle you are so kind and caring Author I like having you by my side."

"I like being beside you to Dragon you are an amazing person you have so many gifts and talents I'd be honored to help you learn more about them and help in any creative projects you have going on." He signs.

"Thank you I'll keep that in mind ready to go back up to the castle?"

"Not yet can we stay here for a little longer I like having my feet in the water it's nice and rejuvenating." He signs.

"Yes it is I agree when I need a getaway the beach is the perfect place to go and hide out where no one from work can find me not ruled by my cell phone." Dragon says smiling.

"That is nice to get away from work you get to wrapped up in work and commitments you have and obligations you needed to get away from it all."

"You could tell that easily?"

"Yes I have always had a sense about things."

"Can read me like a book uh?" Dragon says with a laugh.

"No never your thoughts are your own. Come here for a minute Dragon."

"Yes Author?" Dragon says sitting closer to him as he puts his head on her knee.

Running his hand softly down her face he stares at her leaning up he moves to kiss her before he can a wave almost knocks her over.

"Dragon?"

"That wave was rough we should get back to the castle and get ready for tonight this is going to be a lot of fun." Dragon says as she gets back up.

Entering the castle Travanna greets them as the come in, "Well you look like you were out in a rain storm if you're going out tonight go get ready the car will be here soon. I know it's still early but I figured you were going to be out for a while enjoying the pre night fun at the Starlit Skies. Go on now go get ready." Travanna says giving Dragon a look that says don't disobey me or I'll kick your butt up the stairs.

"Ok don't give me that look Travanna I'm going."

Author laughs even though he still has no voice.

Going to their rooms Dragon finds a dress out on her bed a tuxedo dress and the moon necklace and a pair of black high heels. Getting dressed Dragon sits down in front of her dresser on an old antique chair as most of the furnishings in her home are antiques.

"Would you like me to style your hair again Dragon?" Travanna asks entering the room.

"Yes please Travanna."

Walking into his own room Author finds a tuxedo out on his bed for him a white shirt and dark black jacket and brightly polished shoes. The shirt has a small white collar that stands up with a black ribbon to wrap round the neck to button both ends together on a gold center button on the shirt.

Getting dressed he looks out over the ocean and the deep dark blue waters the sunlight shimmering on the water. "This would be a day where I would go for a swim and let the sunlight shine on me to keep me warm while under water." Author thinks to himself.

"This is my last night with Dragon then the magic is spent I have enjoyed being with her so much when the magic is warring off I will go to the beach so she won't see me and then dive under the waves. This way she won't see me in pain as the magic leaves me." He thinks to himself as he buttons the black ribbon around his neck on the center button. Putting on his shoes he goes down stairs to meet up with Dragon.

"Wow don't you look handsome wow!" Travanna says smiling brightly as she eyes him.

"You look amazing if she doesn't snatch you up I'm going to you are a fine man indeed."

"Get away from him he's already got a date and it's not you it's me." Dragon calls from the stairs teasing Travanna.

"Oh come on Dragon you can't blame me for admiring him he is handsome and very kind hearted which makes him all the more handsome."

"Go on Travanna don't you have anything better to do?"

"No eyeing him is more fun than work." Travanna says with a grin.

"Sorry about her Author she can be so annoying sometimes. Shall we go?"

Nodding yes they walk out to the waiting limo helping Dragon into the limo he can't stop looking at her. "You're staring at me again."

"You look so beautiful tonight and today is the last day of my vacation and I have to leave later tonight. This will be a great end to my vacation going out with you."

"Today is the last day of your vacation?"

"Yes sorry I didn't say something earlier I was enjoying your company so much I forgot until now." He signs.

"It's alright well have fun tonight and do have a safe journey back home wherever that is. Good were here." Dragon says getting out of the limo.

"Are you irritated with me Dragon?"

"No just getting out and going inside it's a little warm out here tonight is all." Dragon says as she hurries inside.

Going after her Author catches her arm and turns her to face him, "Dragon why are you turning away from me and taking off like this?" He signs.

"I wasn't I was coming inside because it was warm outside and I needed to get inside into the air conditioning Author."

"Dragon you can't lie very well you were hurrying inside because you like having me around and you want to keep me at arms length because you're keeping your heart locked away as this way you think your better off this way."

"Author you don't know me well and you don't know what you're saying. Your just a man that I found washed up on the beach and took care of a friend is all."

"You can't fool me Dragon you keep your heart locked away you don't want to fall for anyone but you know you have fallen for me and your turning away from it That's the bottom line Dragon." He signs.

"I think it's time to went back home wherever that is you should get going." Dragon says leaving him in the entrance of the restaurant.

"Dragon." He shouts to her as he has no voice only silence comes taking her arm again he catches her.

"Let me go Author you have no right to say such things to me. You were only a guest in my home and it's time you went back home as you probably have a company to run and things to get back to." Dragon says firmly and coldly.

"Dragon stay with me don't leave me you know you like being in my arms and you know I have a good heart as I know you do. Stay with me lets see if we are more than friends I know you have always wanted a boyfriend something more than friendship but you always thought that you couldn't have that with a man." He signs.

"Go Author go now back to wherever you came from take care and if you wash up on a beach don't let it be mine." She says turning away from him moving quickly to the lounge area of the restaurant. Leaving him alone again he tires to go after her but the look in her eyes said to leave.

Turning towards the door he walks towards the castle alone, "I never wanted to leave you but I guess we are too different." He thinks to himself sighing heavily as he walks towards the beach. True in his heart he had always thought of her as more than a friend much more than that. "My heart was always yours if you had wanted I would have given it to you and only you. Even though you don't want it my heart Dragon it will forever be yours Dragon." He thinks as he walks further towards the beach.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dragon you stubborn hard headed little pain in the neck can't you see that he more than cares for you geesh Dragon he loves you time to go kick her butt into the middle of next week." Travanna says as she turns away from her mirror to the hallway. 

"Wait why am I going to take the long route when the short route is so much easier?" she says to herself as she changes her clothes to a bright beautiful long flowing blue gown.

Sitting by herself at a table Dragon looks out over the ocean at the late afternoon sunlight shining on it. "Its better this way he goes his way and I go mine way were just too different."

"That's just a pathetic excuse Dragon and you blasted well know it."

"Ahhh goodness Travanna why did you sneak up on me like that?"

"Dragon you are such and idiot sometimes as smart as you are your so stupid sometimes. Can't you see that man cares for you more than just caring but more than that?"

"Travanna lets continue this back at the castle."

"No Dragon were staying here sit down and shut up and listen to me."

Sitting back down started by her assertiveness she sits listening, "Dragon listen to me that man more than cares for you and you pushed him away. Can't you open your eyes and see that he is a great man and you tossed him out on his handsome butt he needs you and you need him. It's ok to let him into your heart Dragon he will not hurt you he has a great caring loving heart and if you have any sense in you Dragon you'd go after him this second before he leaves for good."

Stopping and thinking for a minute Dragon looks with her heart and sees all the fun time that she and Author had spent together his kind eyes his face and how he had looked at her with much more than just friendship. Getting up Dragon hurries out the door sprinting down the streets her heals clanking against the old brick streets her hair flying and coming undone in the winds blowing around her.

Sprinting down the streets towards back home to the castle a lady looks at her running towards home smiling she says, "Go getem honey go get your hearts true love! Woo!"

Walking silently towards the beach Author looks out over the deep dark blue waters of the ocean. "My kingdom I come back to you I am your king." He thinks to himself as he climbs up onto a rock near the water. Looking out over the waves he watches in silence as the sun stars to disappear below the horizon as his feet growing larger starting to tear the leather of his shoes. His eyes on the setting sun he doesn't even care that his life will forever be chained to the sea never again able to be on land. Slowly the sun dips further below the horizon, "This was great spending time with her I will you terribly Dragon and my heart will forever be yours." Sweat building at his forehead pain courses through him as he is changed. Laying back on the soft weathered rock he tires to keep conscious his feet grow stretching the black leather shoes tearing the leather his feet emerge as fins growing out of the shoes.

"Dragon!" he screams even though he has no voice. Grinding his teeth against the pain he screams but silence still meets the midnight skies silvery eyes. Sweat running down his face he grips the edge of the rock tightly trying to bare the pain of the magic he used.

"On the fourth day if you have not own your heart you will be a myth of the sea never again to be on land again." The words ring in his mind as he tries to stay awake.

"This was for her to be with her again and I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world I may never again be on land but I can still watch her from afar making sure she is safe and happy. Dragon will never see me again but she will forever be in my heart." He thinks to himself against the thundering pain.

"Author?" the soft voice cutting through the foggy shadows of his mind trying to turn towards the direction of the voice he struggles to move his head to try to make out the shadow before him.

"Dragon!" He shouts though no voice comes as he moves his hand to reach for her to come to him. Seeing the outstretched hand she hurries to him along the sand reaching the rock Dragon climbs up on it slipping she tosses off her high heals. Slipping again Author catches her pulling her up onto the rock with the last grains of strength he has.

"Author I am so sorry I should never have turned you away like that and what?" Dragon says looking at his feet seeing them changing into fins.

"Author…" Dragon says as her voice drifts.

"Dragon I'm sorry I should've been so hard on you." He signs weakly in her hand.

"No Author I needed the kick in the butt I do care for you Author I enjoy having you around. I'm happier when I am with you make me smile and laugh like I never have before. I am glad you washed up on my beach I wouldn't want you to leave me please stay here in my castle. I'll find a way to break this magic upon you and we'll walk along the streets of the old city together."

"I'd like that but the magic is magic I have used to be with you again Dragon. I came back to see you again Dragon."

"Again but we have only meet four days ago I am just getting to know you. What I do know about you I like very much and want to know more Author."

"Even though I have fins for feet and you do know me you have seen me before." He signs with a soft smile.

"Feet or fins Author I will stay beside you. Author I know we haven't meet before I hadn't seen you before until I found you on the beach."

"Close your eyes and look back see what has been hidden lift the fog from your mind Dragon I know you can look back and see."

"I don't know what you mean Author."

"You do Dragon…Ahhhhhhhhh!" He signs as a wave of pain courses through him.

"Author what magic have you used to be with me again as you said what have you used here Author?"

"Doesn't matter only this Dragon I used the magic to be with you again I would have used it a thousand times over to be with you. I will….Ahhh!" he signs screaming again. Looking up at her with caring eyes he reaches for her hand as his arm is shaking as he reaches for her.

Taking his hand in hers she smiles running her free hand down his face as she watches him being changed. His ankles revealing scales on them colored and iridescent blue that erupt on his legs.

Gasping in pain as his legs merge forming a long scaly tail his tuxedo slacks tarring making it look like he's wearing shorts. "Author." She says her voice soft and caring as she watches his fins growing larger and merging into one big fin.

"Dragon I will never forget you not ever being with you on land has been the most fun and I have enjoyed it so much. Knowing you has been one of the best things in my life." He signs still very weak and pale.

"What do you mean Author your coming back to the castle with me there you can rest in water and I'll find a way to brake this magic you used I'll free you."

"This magic was my choice and mine alone to use to be with you and I got to be with you and hold you again see you and kiss you." He signs his hand trembling.

"Author but we have…"

"Dragon we have met before that night you fell off the ship you were traveling on there was a storm an awful one." He signs his hand still trembling.

"Author." Dragon says her voice drifting as she wants to help him but doesn't want to reveal her unique gift to him still.

"Dragon you have an amazing gift don't hide it use it for the most good you can. The truth is Dragon…" He signs in her hand still weak

Staring at him his face pale and covered with sweat she sees that he is still very handsome in his white shirt and black coat. "Dragon I had wanted to say this to you since the first time I pulled you from the seas Dragon I…" His signing drifts as a wave comes up to the rock pulling him out to sea as much as she tries to hold onto his hand slowly it slips out of hers as he is dragged beneath the waves disappearing from sight.

Sitting on the rock stunned Dragon stares out over the ocean watching for a few minutes. "What did I just see I couldn't have seen him turn into a merman then get swept out to sea by a large ocean wave." She says to herself stunned.

Closing her eyes as she had been told to by him, "I don't know what you were saying Author but I will do as you asked." Focusing her mind Dragon sees the images of a man she had seen when she was mysteriously saved from the crushing churning waves of the ocean.

Images flood her mind of the face she had seen before those deep dark blue eyes that seam to go on forever that are as deep as the ocean it self. "Those eyes oh those eyes that have been on my mind for days now I can't get them out of my mind." Dragon says as the once blurry images become clear.

"What am I seeing here?" Dragon says to herself as she sees a man in her mind one wearing a gold scale shirt with long green pants on his blond hair glistening in the late sunlight. Seeing the face that she had seen when she was mysteriously rescued that face friendly strong. "Author you're the one who rescued me but how I was in the middle of no where in the ocean."

"That is because dear Dragon he is more than what he appeared to be like you he was hiding who he is."

"Ahhh! Travanna you startled me oh don't sneak up on me like that."

"Dragon he used dangerous magic to be with you again he took a great risk in coming to you Dragon."

"He said something like that but what are you talking about and what did he mean?"

Waving her hand in front of her Travanna makes her mirror appear in front of her, "Let her see all that is hidden in shadows and fog that hides them from her."

The mirror glass shimmers slowly revealing the images of the past few days after he had rescued her. The parallel thoughts between the two of them how she was sitting by the fire and she was thinking of him and him at his castle thinking of her.

"Where is he exactly Travanna?"

"Watch and you'll see Dragon."

Watching the glass she sees Author going back to a castle sitting by a water fall by the castles gardens in a place where Dragon can see no one would bother him.

"One can watch this but you're going to see this for yourself?" Travanna says with a grin.

"What do you mean Travanna everything is a riddle geesh. Say it in plan English."

"Ok simply put Dragon you're going to see this through his eyes and step into the corridors of the past."

"What are you talking about?" 

"Just this." Travanna says shoving Dragon into the mirror. "Thought the gates of time thought the shadows of the night let what has been hidden from her let her see with the eyes of the other who has used great magic to see her again."

"What are you doing Travanna….." Her screaming voice drifts as she is pulled into the mirror tossed through the deep shadows of the past through the fog and mist she sees Author dressed differently than she had seen him before. At some type of a castle he sits by a fountain or lake by the castles gardens she senses that this is a place where he goes to be alone where no one will bother him with work. Seeing everything from the side lines she watches him. An image of him forms before her as she watches him leaving study. On a balcony were a small stream runs through it. This is one of the places he goes when the truly wants to be alone her e no one would ever bother him here.

"I want to see her again so badly to make sure she is safe now to have someone outside of this kingdom and the seas to know me would be wonderful." He says sighing thinking it's only an amusing thought at best.

"Your mind isssssss else ware besides here on matters of state is it not your majesty?" An eerie snake like voice says.

"Who said that?"

"Over here your majesty in the stream please do come over I wish to talk to you if I may."

Seeing an eerie looking head just above the water staring at him with dark green eyes it says to him, "Majesty I have come here as I have sensed your thoughts and wanted to try to help you."

"You were listening in on my thoughts?"

"No never I only knew you were thinking of someone on land that you wished to see again and in your present form you can't stay with her for long."

"No I couldn't I would needs to be in water I can't stay out of water for a long time."

"I know someone who can help you be with her again I only wish to help you I know my appearance is a bit ugly but I wish to help this great king of Atlantis."

Watching from the side lines Dragon says, "Don't go with that eel he's not going to be of help to you don't go she shouts." But he doesn't hear her.

"No one can see you or hear you Dragon." She hears Travanna's voice in her mind.

"Who is this person you will be guiding me to?"

"Oh don't be concerned your majesty this is a truly wise and wonderful lady with great powers of her own she uses them to help people for the betterment of the lives in the sea. Come now great king follow me I will lead you to her so she can help you your majesty."

Pausing for a minute he then dives into the stream leading to the ocean and follows the eerie looking eel's course to the badlands of the ocean steaming hot matter spurting up from gazers along the ocean floor steam rising from the cracks in the ocean.

"Careful your majesty there are steam vents and gazers all along here so be careful of were you are swimming wouldn't want you to get hurt by the steam and hot water." The eel warns him as they swim towards a shimmering almost crystal like structure. "Were here majesty follow me. Wait here so I can announce your arrival to the lady of this great manor." The eel says swimming inside into a room where a throne like chair sits whispering to a figure she emerges from the room she was in.

"Come she will see you now." The eel says swimming ahead of him.

"What is her name?" Aquaman whispers to the eel.

"Come in Aquaman great king of Atlantis." A lady says welcoming him into her manor with a great smile on her face.

Swimming up to her Aquaman sees she is very beautiful her sea colored hair that reaches to her feet floating around her as the currents toss it around her. "I am Zavatrit I have heard that you saved a lady from drowning and now you can't get this one out of your mind. You wish to see her again yes?"

"Yes I do wish to see her again I can't get her out of my mind I don't know her will but I know her heart is good I could sense it."

"I know your very observant and very good judge of character Aquaman king of Atlantis. As you wish to see her again but still in your present from you can't be with her for long without having to be in water. This might be a bit a bit odd for her if your constantly having to be in water after a while she might think your odd."

"I could never think he would be odd and I couldn't turn away from him not ever." Dragon says.

"What?"

"No offense your majesty I am only stating something that she might find unusual in her eyes and might have her turn away from you."

"Your probably right Zavatrit but I still wish to see her again I have missed her and thought about her often."

"I can help you dear king of Atlantis. Come follow me to my study there I can give you what you seek so you can see her again. By the way her name is Dragon she has a job in the world above and has become very successful at it which accounts for her comfortable surroundings."

Pausing for a minute Zavatrit says, "I can tell you more if you wish."

"Please tell me more about her."

"As you wish Dragon as she is called is a wealthy lady but still is humble she doesn't flaunt her wealth she uses it for great good. She has thought of you to every so often she wishes to see you again to incase you were wondering."

"I have it's true I was thinking of you as I was laying by the fire place wrapped up in the blankets all I could think about was you." Dragon says watching from afar.

Entering the study it's beautiful yet eerie at the same time the wall shine a soft green color the almost gargoyle statue columns are twisted in their expressions their stone gray teeth showing in their twisted smiles.

"Come further to the desk here it's alright your safe here. Now you wish to see her again of course but you can't be out of water for long otherwise you're weakened. This can easily be taken care of so you can be with her. Great king of Atlantis I can give you a potion that will allow you to be with her for exactly four days. In this time you will be able to live outside the water without becoming weak."

"Thank you Lady Zavatrit." Aquaman says with a thoughtful smile and genuine thanks for her help.

"Hold on a minute I know you are grateful for my help and I appreciate that a great deal so this is what else is in store for you when you do use this magic. I will gladly give you this magic but still it come with a price. When you drink this vile of magic as it hits the back of your throat it will seam like you are being chocked by unseen hands. Your throat will as if claws were scratching it making it rough as your vice is drawn from you. On the beach you will watch it float away from you disappearing on the wings of the wind. You will need to be on the beach to use this magic wouldn't want you to disappear in the ocean. With each passing day when the moon rises in the sky and you have not won her heart you will turn back into the sea."

"What do you mean I will turn back into the sea?"

"It means that with each passing day when the moon rises in the sky and you have not own her heart when the moon light falls upon you will turn back into the sea you will you need to be back in water again. Each night you will change water by the day and your need for water will be strong. Your form will change to be that of a mythical creature of the sea. With each rising moon the pain and change will be more painful if you are willing to endure all this I will give you this magic so you can be with her. Will you endure everything I have said or do you wish to go back to Atlantis and forget about her?"

"That explains why he needed to be in the water but if his feet were turned to fins why didn't I see his feet as fins?" Dragon questions.

"I can't forget her she means a lot to me I will endure all that you have said Lady Zavatrit I wish to see her again I want to be with her."

"As you wish I will give you this magic to use." Lady Zavatrit says reaching into a cabinet and retrieving a vile for him.

"One more thing great king of Atlantis." Lady Zavatrit says with great respect to him. "If you do win her heart you will turn back to your present from and she will learn who you truly are and you will be free to return to Atlantis and make her your queen if that is what you wish. If you don't win her heart upon he last day the moon rises in the sky you will disappear from the land world and be brought back here and never again will you be able to go on land again. You will spend the rest of your life living alone in Atlantis never again to be up on the land world again. Do you still accept what I have said and no you still wish to use this magic?"

"Author no you can come up to the castle any time you wish you don't have to use this magic." Dragon tries to stop him but she is not able to.

"Dragon you can only watch this vision of the past you can't change anything only to watch and learn." Travanna's voice says guiding Dragon.

"Yes Lady Zavatrit I will endure all that you have said I want to see her again please let me see her again by using your magic."

"Your remarks are very kind indeed and noble for now take this vile and use the magic be sure you are on the beach wouldn't want you to suffocate in the water meaning drown in the ocean before you can spend time with her. I meant no offense great king I only wanted you to be careful." Lady Zavatrit says bowing to him in apology.

"No need to apologize Lady Zavatrit thank you for telling me. This means a lot to me thank you again Lady Zavatrit you have earned the gratitude of a king."

Standing in stunned silence Lady Zavatrit doesn't know what to say as no one has ever shown this much respect to her for a split second she almost regrets what she is about to do.

"Your welcome now go with the one you want to see again I can tell your heart is with her go enjoy your time on the surface with her." She says waving as she watches him swim up to the surface.

The world swirls around her as another takes it's place forming around her. "Where am I now?" Dragon says looking around her as the image becomes clear.

"Oh I'm back on the beach near my castle Author." She says seeing him near the shoreline.

"I have to see her again she means so much to me I have to see that she is safe and happy I have missed her so much." He says to himself. "I want to do this to be with her again holding her in my arms is the only thing I have been able to think about ever since I first rescued her from my oceans."

"As I haven't been able to stop thinking of you ever since you did rescue me from the sea and you're the one that brought me to safety.

Turning the vile over in his hands he stares t it for a minute admiring the glowing green crystal glass in his hands. The cork a beautiful ocean wave carved in a frosted blue the liquid inside seaming to have a glow all its own making it look all the more eerie. His heart conquering the thoughts of his mind of how eerie the liquid looks he takes the cork out of the vile tossing it aside as he hears it land softly on the sand. Taking the vile he drinks it all down choking down the awful liquid in one gulp.

"That was awful oh that was terrible." He says to himself.

"Ahhh!" He screams as just as Lady Zavatrit had said to him his throat is being choked by an unseen set of hands. His throat being scratched as his voice is being pulled from him in front of him an eerie green smoke with a glowing orb in its hand disappears into dust on the wind being carried away. The fragments of smoke glow in the moonlight like diamonds being carried away on the wings of the winds.

Putting a hand to his throat he tries to access his powers to try to lessen the pain of the magic. Closing is eyes he finds his powers are diminished fading away becoming weaker as sweat runs down his face. Gasping for air pain coursing through him as the life of the sea is taken from him he collapses on the sands of the beach.

"Author." Dragon says moving towards him trying to touch him but her hand is not able to.

"Travanna take me back to my own time please."


	9. Chapter 9

In a bright flash of light she is once again on the rock with Travanna beside her. "He did this to see me I know that but there has to be another reason something deeper than just wanting to be with me."

"Dragon think you idiot have you seen nothing in this trip back in time he risked his entire kingdom to be with you. His whole life and everything that is dear to him and you still can't see why he used this magic. Do I have to spell it out for you Dragon think about it?"

Pausing for a minute Dragon collapse onto the rock sitting there stunned softly she whispers as she finally sees.

Seeing the look of truth on Dragons face Travanna says to her, "Yes it's about time you saw that Dragon now what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to go get him find him and bring him back to the castle with me fins in all. How can I find him I don't know where he is Travanna."

"He is in danger Dragon the sorceress you saw she is after his kingdom you have to find him and help him. You can trust him with the truth Dragon you will have to reveal the truth about yourself to him to save him."

"Where am I?" Author says waking up but still has no voice.

"There you are and your awake dear king of Atlantis your back here I am sorry you didn't win her heart. Come with me please I wish to show you more of my home." She says beckoning to him.

"Yes I'll join you Lady Zavatrit." He tires to say but has no voice still.

"I forgot I'm sorry I think I can give you your voice back now I do like the sound of your voice Aquaman." She says with a flirty smile. "I will give you back your voice in time but I think I'll help you with your telepathic powers. Help you to learn more so you can communicate without a voice. Come closer to me and take my hands in yours and concentrate close your eyes Aquaman." She says her voice silky and soft.

Swimming over to her he takes her hands in his and closes his eyes. "Good concentrate let your mind be free and try forming a telepathic link between us. You have the power I know you can do this Aquaman." She says her voice soft and almost hypnotic.

Sensing the magic flowing between them he is able to form a link between them, "Can you hear me Aquaman," Lady Zavatrit says silently.

"Yes I can hear you Lady Zavatrit can you hear me?"

"I can Aquaman your doing very well I am pleased you have learned this so quickly. I know you miss her Aquaman but you must move on and you are king of a great kingdom you have responsibilities to your people. You are welcome to stay here for a few days if you wish spend time with me I will teach you more about your powers so you will be a powerful king no one would ever question your powers." Lady Zavatrit says as she secretly clouds his mind trying to get him to obey her without question.

"I miss her Lady Zavatrit I can't get her out of my hearts mind. Would you allow me to go to her one more time?"

"No the magic you used won't allow you to besides here you are free to do what you wish with your powers I will teach you all you need to know. I am powerful myself and with us together we can rule the oceans together." She says whispering the together into his ear steadily clouding his mind all the more. Looking up at him she kisses him deeply using her powers to cloud his mind as he collapses in her arms.

"Well that was easy enough his emotions for this pathetic land walker makes him weak and that I can use to my advantage." With a wave of her hand they are both transported back to a room and him on a silken bed unconscious and weak from the throws of her magic.

"Milady Lady Zavatrit what have you done to him I thought you didn't want to hurt him only to take his kingdom out from under him?"

"Oh there you are my pet come to me I was wondering where you were hiding slither around my arm and rest your head on my shoulder I have missed you." She coos to the eel that comes up to her and does as she asks.

"I have not hurt him my pet only have clouded his mind so he will forget he ever laid eyes on that Dragon thing pathetic land walker. She is nothing compared to me I have all the power here and what could he possibly see in that pathetic thing I'll never know."

"Lady Zavatrit calm down he is here with you now."

"Your right my magic will see to that he never sees her again and his kingdom will be mine and I will rule as Queen of Atlantis. No one ever again will question my power not ever again."

"As it should be my queen." The eel says bowing its head to her.

"Oh I like the sound of that Queen Zavatrit that does have a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"I do Queen Zavatrit you will rule and your powers will go unchallenged and you will reign supreme."

"You always say the nicest things to me." Hearing him stir she says to the eel, "Go now he's waking up and I have to make up a good story he will trust and believe don't give me that look you can come back later I promise."

Swimming away the eel goes back to his small room to sleep again. Starting at him Lady Zavatrit runs her hand down his face as his eyes open staring at her startled.

"Where am I how did I get here?"

"You were unconscious I found you on the ocean floor I brought you here to look after you."

"Thank you." He tires to say but still he has no voice.

"It's alright you have telepathic powers just think what you want to say and I will hear you as you can hear me."

"How did you do that?" he says telepathically.

"Powers I have allowed me to create telepathic link with you Aquaman."

"I must get back to my kingdom."

"Not just yet stay here a few days you can't go back yet your still weak and tired."

"Who are you?

"I should have introduced myself I am Lady Zavatrit."

"I am still tired Lady Zavatrit I am so weak from the storm I think that I was caught in."

"Yes those winds were awful sleep now Aquaman sleep." She says softly as he falls asleep before her.

Staring at him she can't stop looking at him his soft blond hair those deep dark ocean blue eyes that seam to go on forever. "I can see how she was attracted to you but you are above her you deserve better than that land walker and now you have better with me." She says softly running her hand down his face as she weaves her magic even stronger than it was before.

Staying beside him for a few hours he wakes up to see her staring at him, "Lady Zavatrit."

"Yes I am here I will always be here for you to take care of you and look after you."

"Thank you for bringing me here and keeping me safe."

"Your welcome Aquaman come with me I wish to show you something follow me." She stares at him as he follows after her.

"Good he is under my magic and he will never again think of that land walker he is mine." Lady Zavatrit thinks to herself as she walks towards her balcony.

"Come to me your safe here with me you will never be alone again I will never leave you or abandon you. Sit with me please." She calls to him to join her on the bench swimming up to her he sits beside her on the bench.

"Aquaman are you happy here?"

"Yes but I need to get back to my castle my people are probably looking for me and needing be back in Atlantis."

"Stay here for a few days you need to regain your strength you were knocked out cold when I found you."

"You are wise indeed thank you Lady Zavatrit for all you have done."

"Aquaman you are more than welcome."

"Why am I a merman?"

"You were placed under an awful enchantment and I am going to help you break it so you will be yourself again able to walk on legs instead of swimming on fins." 

"That was how I lost consciousness I had been weakened and this tuxedo I have on I know is mine what place was I off to that I needed formal dress?"

"I don't know but you look very nice I found you that way. I am going to go get us dinner and wait here I will return."

"I'll be waiting." He says with a smile.

Alone on the balcony his thoughts wander images of someone echo in his mind closing his eyes he sees the face of another. Her hair and eyes so beautiful he tires to look deeper but stops when he hears Lady Zavatrit coming back.

"What were you thinking about you looked like you were thinking of something."

"Just my mind wandering as I was looking out over the ocean is all."

"You're here with me and tomorrow I will teach you more about your powers teach you things that you haven't even thought that you could do with your powers."

"I am a quick study I look forward to learning more from you. You said you have powers to what powers do you have?"

"I can do many things with my powers I can like you I can sense that about you and how great your powers can be with my help you will be the most powerful in all the seas."

"Thank you for the dinner it was nice you're a good cook Lady Zavatrit."

"Thank you Aquaman I'm tired I'm going to go get some sleep. Good night Aquaman you can explore the castle if you would like to but don't wander off too far the sea can be dangerous."

"I am fine out in the waters after all the sea is my home." He says smiling as he leaves for his room.

"Dragon you need to find him now he is in danger his mind is clouded in fog and chained in the throws of magic you have to get to him now. Reveal the truth about yourself and you can save him the power is yours Dragon use it to go get your hearts true love." Travanna says smiling.

Smiling Dragon turns to the sea, "Wait how do I find him?"

"You can find him Dragon you know how follow your heart to him." Travanna says to Dragon in a thoughtful tone.

Closing her eyes Dragon lets an image of Author come to her mind slowly she disappears from the rock and reappears just a few feet from seaming water vents that spurt out hot water.

"Oh I have to be careful in swimming through this maze of vents I don't want the hot water to hurt me." Dragon says as she watches the vents for a pattern to their spurting.

Seeing a pattern she swims through the steaming vents of water, "Oh this part of the ocean is really creepy." Dragon says to herself.

Swimming out of the vast field of vents Dragon sees a shimmering place in front of her "That must be it Lady Zavatrit's palace it is beautiful but she can't hold him there this is not where he belongs."

Moving closer to the palace she sees Author on a balcony alone, "Great this is my chance to get him back he's alone and it looks like Lady Zavatrit is no where in sight."

Seeing Author alone on the balcony Dragon swims up to him their eyes meeting he stares at her. His eyes transfixed on her, "She is so beautiful who is this person who is swimming towards me?" he thinks to himself.

"Author there you are I am so glad your safe." Dragon says coming up to him.

"Have we meet I don't know you who are you?" He says telepathically.

"It's me Dragon we were together on land and you saved me from drowning out in the sea when a storm knocked me off the ship I was traveling on. You saved me from drowning you took me to my castle and kept me safe. We spend four great days together at my castle and around the old city." Dragon answers telepathically.

"Please come with me Author your not safe here Lady Zavatrit is no friend of yours she is keeping you here she's the reason why you have fins. Come with me and we can be together and I'll break this spell on you." Dragon pleads.

"What are you doing here leave now he's mine!"

"No he's not he belongs to no one least of all you Lady Zavatrit he is not your prisoner let him go. If you have any sense in you will let him leave here with me."

"He is mine and not yours!" Lady Zavatrit shouts as she waves a hand knocking Dragon unconscious as she floats up to the surface.

"What have you done to her?"

"I am sorry but she was the one who put the enchantment on you she is an awful person you must stay away from her. Your safe now you will be safe here now I have to go for a while stay here with in the castle go wherever you wish."

"I'll stay here thank you again for looking after me."

"Your welcome I won't be gone long a few days is all then when I return you will be able to go back to Atlantis until then stay here within these castle walls."

"I promise I will be here when you return."

"Dragon, Dragon!" Travanna says finding her unconscious on the beach washed up on shore.

"I will help you get him back Dragon I am going to help you get him back."

"Aaaa how did I get here I was going after Author and Lady Zavatrit threw me back up here."

"Who was that Dragon the name who was it?"

"Lady Zavatrit." Dragon says as her voice drifts not able to tell the name of the person keeping Author prisoner.

"Come let me get you back to the castle you need to sit by the fireplace and regain your energy. I'll get you some hot tea and you'll have the energy to get him back."

"Thank you Travanna you're my best friend please do help me back to the castle I'm so weak."

Getting Dragon back to the castle Travanna sees to her and takes care of Dragon, "Now I have to help you get Author back with my help you will be able to." Going to her room Travanna gets out one of her old books.

"What?" Travanna says seeing her mirror shimmer and glow as she watches seeing Author alone and Lady Zavatrit gone. "Now's the time and your chance Dragon and I'm going to see that you get him back and this is your opportunity to get him." Travanna says grinning.

Going back to her desk Travanna looks through one of her old books, "Ah here it is yes this is the magic I was looking for yes this will work quite nicely and I'll be making Lady Zavatrit mad which is a delightful bonus. The most important thing is that I can get Author away from Lady Zavatrit and back with Dragon. Yes this will work fine now I have to get to Author now while Lady Zavatrit's back is turned now is the time." Checking her mirror one more time she looks at it again seeing he is alone Travanna closes her eyes and disappears from the castle.

Alone in the shimmering iridescently colored place Author stares out over the beautiful landscape in front of him. His eyes obscured from the hot water vents spurting hot water from them with an eerie dark green glow emanating from them the vents tall and jet black as they seam to almost glow from the pale light emanating from them.

"Aquaman how did you come to be here?" Dreelis asks as she swims up to him.

"I was knocked unconscious somehow and I was brought here by a very noble and honorable lady she has been looking after me."

"Aquaman you are not meant to be here come with me now and I will take you back to Atlantis. Come with me you know me I would never lie or hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't but I can't leave right now I promised the lady I would stay here she has been nothing but kind to me and caring."

"Only to get what she wants then she will get rid of you without a batting of her eye lashes." Dreelis thinks to herself.

"Come with me please you know you can trust me Aquaman please come with me."

"I can't not now I am too weak this enchantment I'm under I am still tired I can't go anywhere now."

Sighing she smiles saying, "I'll come back to see you again later take care."

Swimming a few feet away from his eyes she disappears appearing in the castle she signs, "Oh how am I going to do this his mind is so clouded by Lady Zavatrit's magic how am I going to make him see that it's Dragon his heart is with. I think I have it and this is going to be good I can get him under my protection without Lady Zavatrit knowing. She will simply think he has wandered off into the oceans and when she is looking for him he will be away from her magic and her powers."

Morning's lights shine into Dragons room waking up she misses Author a lot her mind thinks of him constantly. "I miss you Author and I will found you and bring you back her to stay with me. With me you will be safe and I will break the magical hold that keeps you prisoner." Sighing Dragon goes and puts her swim suit on and grabs her body surfing board.

"Dragon would you like something to eat?"

"Not now Travanna I'm going out body surfing for a while I'll be back in a while I need to get out of the castle for a while."

"Alright I'll have something waiting for you when you come back I'll cook that beef stroganoff for you."

"That one with the sour cream that you make that is so good with the egg noodles to put it all on top of?"

"Yes indeed with rolls to for dipping in the sauce." Travanna says smiling trying to make Dragon smile.

"Ah I see that is that a smile Dragon come on you can't hide smiles from me I'm a smile finder and you are smiling."

"Alright yes I am smiling Travanna." Dragon says smiling at her.

"Go on down to the beach and have fun surfing I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

"Thank you Travanna." Dragon says leaving for the beach.

Watching Dragon leave Travanna looks out the window watching Dragon walk towards the beach. "Don't be mad at me for doing this Dragon but it's all apart of my plan to get Author back to you. I won't hurt you but you will have to just trust me." Travanna says as she watches Dragon surfing in the waves.

Staring out over the waves Travanna concentrates on them saying, "Calm waves that glisten in the sunlight turn now turbulent and rough. Light of day hide behind clouds of gray and dark blue let eyes of true love be reunited once again." Travanna's eyes flashing a dark blue enacting her magic upon the sunny skies of day.

"What?" Dragon says as she sees the dark clouds rolling in out of nowhere as the sun hides the sunlight and the sky darkening.

"A storm coming up out of nowhere aye I must be a storm magnet this is silly oh well I'll go back up to the castle I can't stay out here."

Struggling against the ragging currents and strong winds blowing around waves crashing against her as Dragon tires to reach the shore. Only to be pulled farther and farther out to sea by the strong currents swirling around her. "I can't get back to shore the currents are way too strong."

Gasping for air she sees a huge wave coming at her crashing around her sucking her down beneath the waves holding her down with immense force. Swimming hard she tries to reach the surface only to be pulled back down deeper by the currents. Screaming she cries out in her mind, "Help Me!"

"What was that?" Author says as he scenes a disturbance in the oceans waters. Following the disturbance in the water he finds it's a lady that's falling beneath the waves.

Falling into his arms like a leaf falling from a tree she lands in his arms. "I have to get her to the surface fast she can't breathe under water." He thinks as he hurries to the surface. Staring at her unconscious form in his arms he thinks, "Haven't I seen you before your face is so beautiful."

Reaching the surface he is not sure where she is from softly he reaches into her mind trying to see where she is from or where she lives. An image of a castle sitting on a cliff by the beach comes to his mind. Carrying her in his arms he swims faster and faster reaching the shore by her castle he manages to drag himself up on shore. Laying her on the sand he stays with her not wanting to leave her.

"I only just meet you but I want to be with you. Whatever your name is I am drawn to you."

Hearing someone coming towards them he drags himself back towards the ocean hiding behind the rock close to shore he watches.

"Dragon oh I am so glad you are safe that storm was a rough one come let me get you back to the castle you can sit by the fire and relax. I'll bring you some hot water for tea and some of the stroganoff I made earlier today while you were down at the beach."

Helping Dragon to the castle Travanna looks over her shoulder towards the ocean smiling as she sees a glimpse of Author still watching them. Turning away he didn't see her looking at him Travanna gets Dragon back to the castle.

"Go take a shower and clean up and change clothes and come back to the drawing room and then sit by the fire I have pillows out for you and everything. Once you settled in the drawing room I'll bring you a dinner tray."

"Thank you Travanna you're a great friend and I like having you around here I'm glad we are friends and that you're here to run the castle."

"You have always been a great friend to me to Dragon I have enjoyed teaching you how to use the wondrous gift you have and how to use it wisely. That you have seen me as your equal in the ranks of society go on now go upstairs and clean up."

"Thank you Travanna."

Going to the kitchen Travanna puts together a dinner try for Dragon, "This is perfect everything is falling into place my plan is working. Now after I take care of Dragon I have to take care of Author."

Hearing Dragon coming down the stairs Travanna sees her settling down on the pillows and curling up Dragon almost falls asleep by the fireplace watching Travanna waves her hand so slightly she makes Dragon fall asleep by the fireplace.

"Now to go take care of Author I know he will want to see you Dragon and I will be there to fairly help him. I know I can protect him from Lady Zavatrit and get his mind back so he can be with Dragon he is meant to be with her he loves her and I know it." Travanna says smiling.

Author swimming back to the castle he stops for a minute in the gardens thinking about Dragon. "There has to be some magic I can use to be with her I only just meet her but I know my heart couldn't go without seeing her again."

"Truer words were never spoken follow my voice and I'll help you to see this one you have on your mind and that your heart will not let you forget." A soft voice calls to him.

Following the soft voice he swims towards it wanting to find out who this voice belongs to the pure kindness and true caring in it letting him know he can trust her. Swimming towards it he sees a very beautiful home it's smaller than Lady Zavatrit's but still very grand in style. The color of it a soft ocean blue that shimmers in the sunlight shining through the water. "This place is beautiful." Author thinks to himself as he swims up to the beautiful estate.

"Come in please come in you are welcome here." The ladies voice calls to him.

Swimming into the estate Author sees a beautiful lady before him her hair a soft hair floating around her that is an aqua color. Her face very friendly and her fair as she sits on a crystal throne in front of him. "Come in Author please."

"How did you know my name?"

"I have known you for years been watching you from afar and keeping you safe when I could."

"Who are you?" Author asks.

"Come up to me closer Author it's alright you are safe here. With in this estate you are truly safe here where you were you were not safe."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think on it now the important thing is that you are here now come follow me and you will soon be with the lady you saved and can't get of your mind and heart."

"No need to be embarrassed Author she is very beautiful and wise indeed you are the one her heart thinks about to and you need to go to her she misses you."

"Misses me but I only just met a few minutes ago I haven't seen her before."

"Forgive me my mind wanders from me sometimes I like seeing someone in love I can tell you are in love with her right now." She says smiling.

"What?" he tires to say but has no voice.

"I can just tell Author now take this and swim up to the beach a place where she will find you and drink this and you will have legs again. This magic however is not without some risk Author I tell you this so you can decide on your own. When you drink this your tail will split painfully and change into legs. Still you will not be able to talk I can't help you on that part of the magic you are under now won't let me undo that for you. Though you remain yourself you will look like another. Your appearance will be different slightly but this is apart of the magic if she truly does love you she will know that it is you."

"The enchantment I am under was because of this lady I rescued but still my heart is drawn to her."

"The magic you are under is not her fault I can tell you this for sure go be with her and enjoy this magic. Be careful though each day that passes your need to be in water will be very great and you will change back at the end of this magic. You will be brought back here where you will be safe as I will look in my magic books to try to find a way to free you from this enchantment you are under."

"I know I can trust your kindness in your voice and your caring reminds me of someone I know a dear friend to me." He says as the lady of the manor reads his lips.

"Thank you I am honored to be compared to a friend of yours. Now take this and go it's night and has fallen and night's starry cloak will protect you from any prying eyes."

"Thank you."

"Go now Author and enjoy this magic and enjoy seeing her again to most of all have fun."

"Thank you." Author says as he leaves.

Swimming up to the surface Author pulls himself up onto the shore staring up at the midnight sky he glances out over the oceans that are his home. "I want to see her again I want to be with her my mind help me I want to hold her in my arms and kiss her."

"You're in love." The ladies voice whispers on the wind.

Smiling he drinks the liquid in the vile as the soft pale moonlight shines on the water creating a moonlit path on the waters. The liquid siding down his throat making him gasp for air as he chokes pain courses through him as his face turns pale. Sweat building at his forehead he tires to remain awake his tail painfully splitting into two separate tails his fins split forming toes as the scales disappear beneath his skin. Unable to stay awake he falls onto the beach unconscious and even paler than before.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up in the drawing room Dragon wakes up to mornings lights shining into the room as the sounds of ocean waves strike the cliff. "You're awake Dragon." Travanna says walking into the room.

"Yes I must have been really tired I have never been that tired before then again those currents wore me out yesterday to."

"Well you're all fresh now so why don't you go change clothes and maybe go out for a while."

"Travanna your not trying to get me out of the castle are you?"

"No I thought you might want to wander around to day and take it easy after getting caught in that storm yesterday that tossed you around so bad in the ocean."

"I could use a bit of tranquility after the storm yesterday and what?" Dragon says as something catches her eyes out on the beach.

"What Dragon do you see something out on the beach?"

"Yes it looks like a man but I can't tell well from this vantage point stay here I'll be back in a minute." Dragon says hurrying down to the beach.

"Don't be too disappointed when you see it's not the man you want but the face of another but this man is still the same one you have fallen in love with. I know you won't say it but you have fallen for him." Travanna says as she waits for Dragon to come back to the castle.

Hurrying down to the beach Dragon comes up upon the figure lying on the beach seeing his dark black hair a mess around his face she sees he is very pale and unconscious. "I'll help you back to my castle so you will be safe." Dragon says softly.

Picking him up she carries him back to the castle Travanna watches as Dragon comes back up to the castle. Looking at Dragon Travanna can see that she is still missing Author even though Dragon wouldn't say she does miss him she truly does miss him. Looking at Dragon Travanna can see that she was wishing it were Author she was bringing back up to the castle with her.

"I found this man on the beach help me get him to the guest room so he can sleep and wake up."

"Of course Dragon here let me help you get him to the guest room where he can relax and wake up with you looking after him."

"I think he will be fine on his own if you wish you may take care of him I have some work to finish up and I have a dance practice this afternoon. The competition at the Starry night is coming up this weekend."

"Dragon you need to look after this man he is unconscious and washed up from a ship wreck that was who knows where out in the ocean. You can't just leave him here Dragon you're going to stay here and watch over him."

"He doesn't need me and you're the one who is better at taking care of people I have to go Travanna thank you for helping me." Dragon says leaving as she goes upstairs to her room and getting her dance bag for the club.

Waning to argue with her Travanna lets Dragon go to the club without lecturing her even though she really wants to. "Dragon you're so closed eyed its silly this man in front of you is the one your heart wants to have by its side. Open your eyes Dragon see with your hearts eyes and not your mind."

Carrying the man up to the guest room Travanna sets him on the bed and takes care of him looking after him and watching over him. "The lady of the castle Dragon is away and will return later I am Travanna." She says talking to him.

Thinking to herself, "Author I am sorry but there wasn't another way to get you and Dragon together again. Though my magic is strong I couldn't undo Lady Zavatrit's magic entirely. My magic was only able to take away some of her magic not all the rest is up to you to make Dragon see that you are the one she truly wants to be with."

Staying with Author Travanna hears Dragon coming back to the castle and entering in through the door by the driveway. "I'll be right back I have to go get something I'll be back in a few minutes." Travanna says leaving.

"Dragon." Travanna says in a stern voice as she approaches the door to the driveway.

"What Travanna? I had a dance competition to rehearse for."

"Dragon you are so annoying and infuriating sometimes you drive me half mad. You have a man upstairs who is unconscious and your being a stubborn I don't know but something anyway that is stubborn. Get your butt upstairs and look after him before I kick it up the stairs myself and you know I will. Now move your butt."

Moving quickly upstairs Dragon knows when not to push Travanna, "Alright I'm going."

"Good I really didn't want my foot to hurt from kicking you."

Going upstairs to the guest room Dragon enters seeing a man laying on the bed unconscious his black hair a bit out of place. Sitting beside him she looks over at him, "You must have been in quite a storm to have washed up here on this beach. Know you are welcome here and once you are strong enough you are free to leave." Dragon says getting up and leaving for her room.

Watching from afar Travanna watches Dragon go into her own room and closing the door behind her. "Dragon you are such a stubborn person why can't you open your eyes and see the wonders before you. I know he doesn't look like himself but it is him and you need to see that."

Walking out onto her balcony Dragon looks out over the ocean, "Author where are you I guess your safe where you are and it's time I returned back to New York my company needs me and I am sure your content wherever you are taking care of your company to good bye Author." Dragon says as she goes back into her room closing the doors to her balcony.

"Good morning Dragon can I get you some breakfast something to eat?"

"No but I'll have lunch later on Saturday four days from now I'm leaving for New York to go back to the company I have been away long enough."

"Dragon what about your guest upstairs?"

"He can stay here until he is able to go back home to wherever that is he is from. I will leave that to you to look after him after I go back to New York."

"At least spend sometime with him and let him know he is welcome here despite your acting colder than the snow queen."

"Very funny Travanna but it's time I quit dreaming about a man that will never come and get back to my company and complete some projects I have been working on for a while now."

"What was that?"

"I don't know you should go check."

"No you should Dragon go now he is after all he is your guest."

Going upstairs in silence she goes to the guest room and enters the room looking tat the man lying on the bed she does think he is handsome but not like Author whom she misses but wouldn't tell Travanna that to give her the rights to gloat for two weeks or more.

Seeing him waking up she goes to stand beside him looking at him, "He isn't Author but in a way he does look a little bit like him. Still he is not Author." Dragon thinks to herself.

Looking up at her his eyes bluer than the ocean it self staring at him she is lost in those eyes that are as deep as Authors for a second she sees him before her than this dark haired man laying before her.

"Welcome to my castle your welcome to stay as long as you need to your going to need something to wear there is a closet over there you can pick out a suit to wear. I'll leave you to get dressed and then you can meet me downstairs."

Looking at her he catches her arm silently asking her to say with him for a few minutes longer. "What?"

"Please stay." He says even though he can't talk still.

"You can't talk well I think we can still communicate and talk I'll go downstairs and I'll see you down in the landing." Dragon says leaving as she goes downstairs to find Travanna looking up at her from the landing with a stern look on her face yet again.

"What did I do now Travanna?"

"You are so stubborn that man up there is a good heart to and just because you miss Author doesn't give you the right to act like a total Oscar otherwise I'll have to turn you green and put you in a trash can."

"You wouldn't dare Travanna."

"Oh wouldn't I don't push me Dragon you know I will kick your butt if I have to. Don't even try to match skills with me I will out draw you every time and you know it."

Hearing footsteps on the stairs the both quit arguing and stare up at the man, "Oh he looks good wow that suit looks so nice on him." Travanna says stunned.

"Will you kindly pick your jaw up off the floor and quit drooling before I have to get a bucket and mop."

"Oh come on Dragon you have to admit he looks very good in that suit and his black hair suits that outfit well. Oh he has the muscles that fill out that jacket really nicely."

"Travanna if you don't stop drooling over him I'm going to have to get a bucket."

"Alright sorry Dragon he is just such a dish." Travanna says grinning as she moves towards the kitchen.

"Well your awake we should go into town for the day there are some nice places to dine at and sites to see."

"Dragon have I offended you somehow? Why are you being so cold to me?"

"I am sorry I'm tired and my mind is back in New York were my company is and projects I have going on and design work as well."

"She's laying sir she's actually missing someone whom recently left the castle and she's been pining after him ever since then." Travanna shouts from the kitchen with a laugh knowing she's irritated Dragon.

"Travanna!" Dragon shouts.

"Don't be mad at her she is only being herself she's funny and I like her. Dragon stay here with me please don't toss me away. Let me get to know you I won't hurt you Dragon."

"I know you are sincere in your words and I don't even know your name I can read your lips so I know what you're saying. What is your name?"

"I am Atlanto." He says hiding his name as he could tell it would upset her if he told her his real name.

"Nice to meet you Atlanto shall we go into town?"

"Yes please show me your home."

"Follow me my car is outside." Dragon says leading the way out to her car.

Getting into the car she drives into town, "Well Atlanto were in town would you like to go to there are many historical sites and restaurants if you're hungry."

"You sound like a tour guide come on loosen up I won't hurt you Dragon I like you even though I have only just met you I know your very kind hearted. I trust you Dragon without question."

Laughing a bit with a soft smile she looks at him truly glances at him for the first time she sees that he is a good person. Thinking to herself she smiles, "I haven't been that nice to him and I should be he is not the one I miss but I am enjoying having company again."

"Atlanto I haven't been very nice to you I am sorry I have been missing a friend."

"It's alright lets enjoy the day today its really nice out."

"It is nice today the sun is shining and the breeze is very nice if it weren't blowing it would be very hot out today."

"Dragon come your taking about the weather instead of having fun with me."

"You resemble a friend of mine who went back home and I have been missing them and their company."

"With me you see the person you were with before and the one you miss."

"Yes your honesty is very direct thank you."

"Your welcome why don't we go to that restaurant you like so much the one where you can eat in little Hawaiian huts."

"How did you know about that restaurant?"

"Travanna I think said something."

"She is a bit of a blabber mouth at times."

"Travanna is a good hearted blabber mouth she only wants you to be happy and to have fun and not hide your head in history and in work."

Going to the restaurant they sit down at the table and a waitress takes their drink orders and leaves them to talk for a while.

"Talk to me Dragon please."

"You are very kind I can tell that about you also that like me you have a great love for the sea."

"It inspires the imagination with its countless mysteries and wonders with all the legends and stories surrounding it. Makes us want to explore it all the more."

"Indeed my friend said the same thing once to Atlanto."

"A wise person indeed Dragon I am enjoying your company very much I like being with you. Dragon you're so beautiful and you have so many unique talents."

"Thank you I enjoy your company to I am sorry I was so cold earlier."

"It's alright Dragon I am enjoying the city it's very beautiful out here."

After lunch they go back to the castle, "Today has been fun I am going to go to the drawing room for a bit and relax."

Going up to his room Alanto goes out on the balcony easily finding his way around the castle like he somehow knows his way around the castle.

Sitting out on the balcony watching the sun set below the horizon watching as the moon rises encompassing the day into nights lights as moonlight shines across the beach and soon comes over to shine on him.

The light touching his feet from inside his shoes his feet start to grow slowly the leather of his shoes stretches. Looking down at his feet Alanto sees the leather of his shoes stretching, "What?" He says staring at his feet.

Screaming in pain as scales form on his ankles and his feet trying to remain awake he tries to take of his shoes his hands trembling against the pain as he tries to take them off. Sweat forming at his forehead as his face becomes pale his face. Now knowing what the lady meant when this magic would be painful to use to be with Dragon.


End file.
